Naruto, que hubiera pasado si naruto tuviera dos hermanas
by XxAiden-FrostexX
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si los padres de naruto sobrevivían a la masacre del Kyubi y estos le abandonaban a naruto y el kyubi le criaba.
1. Capitulo 1: El Demonio de Konoha

**Capitulo 1: El Demonio de Konoha**

 **Acciones:**

"andar-"para hacer una accion

 **En negrita cuando Kurama habla**

-Era una noche tranquila una pelirroja estaba a punto de dar a luz y su esposo estaba nervioso por la emoción ya que por fin iba a poder ser padre un joven Minato estaba acompañando a su preciosa y querida Kushina que estaba apunto de dar a luz a una sorpresa que sorprendió bastante a un Minato que inalaba y exalaba muy nervioso aun mas que su molesta acompañante que se estaba molestando con el rubio cuando de repente una especie de torbellino aparecio en la sala dejando ver a un hombre con el pelo azabache y un ojo de un color rojo sangre y una figura geometrica girando violentamente de color negro alrededor de la pupila del ojo inevitablemente Minato al instante se fijo que ese ojo era el legendario Dōjutsu, el Sharingan pero no cualquier Sharingan sino que el poderoso Mangekyō Sharingan cosa que le sorprendio aun mas Minato miraba al sujeto que miraba atento a la pareja

-el sujeto doblo su brazo colocando su brazo sobre su torso dejando salir de su manga un kunai y agarrandolo mientras lo apunta hacia Kushina y los tres pequeños recien nacidos-

-Minato automaticamente saco su legendario kunai de tres puntas y se puso en un parpadeo en la trayectoria del sujeto y su familia- no les pondras un dedo encima... -miraba al sujeto con cierto odio en su cara-

-el sujeto dio una sonrisa bajo su mascara y desaparecio frente al joven Yondaime apareciendo justo al lado de Kushina y sus tres hijos arrabatandole al joven rubio de nombre Naruto cosa que Minato aprecio a ver, para justo despues lanzar al pobre bebe por la ventana-

-Minato al ver esto hizo justicia a su nombre del Relampago Amarillo de Konoha y atrapo a su hijo en el aire pero como este habia notado la manta del bebe tenia un sello explosivo quitando la manta del bebe y lanzandola al aire explotando a la distancia pero cuando llego a ver con panico, como el sujeto liberaba del sello al Bijuu en el interior de la joven Kushina cosa que el enorme zorro habia notado-

-por fin estoy fuera de esa estupida y terca de Kushina -suspiro el enorme zorro para despues mirar el lugar y darse cuenta que estaba en mitad de una pelea-(malditos humanos siempre creando problemas...) -para mirar como el sujeto de la mascara habria su ojo mirando fijamente a los ojos del Bijuu con el Mangekyō activado consiguiendo controlar al enorme zorro y teletranportarlo junto a el en mitad de Konoha para asi empezar la masacre creada por el zorro mientras que el sujeto de la mascara le controlaba para que un grupo de unos sesenta Anbus y Jonin liderados por el legendario Sandaime

Ex-Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi mientras intentaban parar al enorme zorro pero muchos ya habian muerto cosa que no agrado a Sarutobi para despues en el aire se podia escuchar un Kuchiyose no jutsu y un enorme temblor y una nube de polvo cuando la nube ya se habia exparcido se podia ver a una rana gigante sobre el aplastado zorro y sobre la rana un Minato de mal humor

-minato miraba a la rana- perdon por llamarte sin prebio aviso Gamabunta-san...

-la rana suspiro y miro a Minato- no haze falta que te disculpes es mi trabajo idiota recuerda que soy tu invocacion...

-Minato sonrio- esta bien compañero acabemos con esto! -minato se teletransporta con el Kyubi a un claro donde estaban Kushina, Sarutobi y los tres trillizos para después empezar una pelea contra el Kyubi en la que el zorro lanzaba zarpazos o golpeaba a la rana con sus nueve colas mientras que la rana se defendía con sus brazos en una pelea que hacia temblar al mundo asta que la rana cedió y el zorro es detenido por las cadenas de chakra de Kushina cosa que la hizo agotarse aun más así que Minato sabiendo lo que iba a pasar le dice a Sarutobi- Sarutobi-san por favor salva a mi mujer y protege a mis ojos para después hacer los sellos de la parca y acabar el sello juntando las palmas de sus manos para después salir un aura tenebrosa de color azul marino y materializarse en un ser espectral-

-la parca mira a Minato con una expresión de molestia- que quieres mortal por que me invocas?

-Minato con voz temblorosa- Shinigami-sama... pues necesito que usted divida el alma del Kyubi y que una de las partes junto a la conciencia del Kyubi sea sellada en mi hijo mientras que la otra parte sea dividida en dos y sea sellada en mis dos hijas...

-La parca miraba a los tres niños y se paro mirando con una sonrisa macabra y tenebrosa al niño- sabes el pago verdad? -el rubio asiente con la cabeza- entonces como hoy estoy feliz y tengo cierto capricho y e decidido perdonarte la vida, mortal... *Minato entre confundido,tembloroso y feliz* pero el cambio sera igual o equivalente...Asi que e decidido que sellare el alma del Kyubi dentro del niño y dividire el poder en dos para sellarlo en las niñas...Pero el pago sera el dolor, el sufrimiento el terror y panico que sufra tu hijo... -riendo como un desquiciado sella el poder del kyubi en las niñas y la conciencia del pobre niño que aun no sabe lo que se le viene encima pero como el poco chakra del niño no serviria para mantener al Kyubi la parca para hacerlo mas divertido sello parte de su poder dentro del niño pero en el acto del sellado el cuerpo no aguanto todo el poder que era almacenado dentro de el-

-en el interior del niño- **No puede ser el maldito mocoso se va a morir! No lo puedo permitir si el muere yo tambien muero maldicion! Si mis hermanos se enteran de que e muerto se reiran de mi no lo puedo permitir!** -el zorro uso el casi nulo chakra que le quedaba y hizo que los organos del niño funcionen pero con um terrible efecto secundario ya que un manto de chakra rojizo rodeaba al pobre niño dandole apariencia de un zorro con unos ojos rojos como la sangre con unas pupilas rasgadas como un felino mientras que sus garras, dientes crecian y su pelo se erizaba-

-pero sus padres ya daban por hecho que su pequeño habia muerto vieron habrir los ojos de ese color rojo sangre y todos los presentes excepto las niñas obvimente y Sarutobi tenia sus dudas de que el zorro habia controlado al niño-

-Minato y Kushina se fueron con las dos niñas dejando al pobre Naruto hay tirado en la cuna llorando-

-el viejo Sarutobi miraba al niño ya sin ninguna duda ese niño no era un demonio ya que ese chackra y apariencia de zorro habian desaparecido pero solo se quedaron los bigotes- pobre muchacho... Me disculpo por toda la aldea y por tus padres por lo que te hagan en el futuro cuando yo no este... Naruto -llevo en brazos al niño al hospital y lo examinaron cuando el doctor llego con la informacion del niño pero la sorpresa fue que su sañud no corria peligro si no que sus reservas de chakra eran casi nulos y no podria generar chakra ni moldearlo cosa que deprimio a Satutobi,miro al niño y se lo llevo a su casa- (ya que el mundo no te tratara bien yo te criare todo lo que me sea posible Naruto te dare la mejor vida que te pueda dar)

 **-Cuatro años despues-**

-cuatro años habian pasado y Sarutobi tuvo una enfermedad y Naruto acabo en un horfanato los primeros meses le trataron bien pero un dia Naruto se hizo un corte y se curo con el chakra del Kyubi ya que este se alimentaba del chakra de naruto que este generaba por eso no generaba chakra ya que kyubi se alimentaba de el y ala vez kyubi generaba su propio chakra para acelerar su reconstrucion de au poder-

-pero una de las cuidadoras vieron el poder de Naruto y se asusto al ver ese chakra que le recordaba al Kyubi y fue corriendo a su superior y entre cuatro personas fueron a ver al joven naruto y uno le hizo un corte para verificar la informacion y asi era ese niño era el monstruo que supuestamente habia desaparecido y le sacaron del horfanato dandole una paliza de muerte dejandole en un charco de su propia sangre mientras se afixiaba por la sangre en su garganta que intentaba devolver-

-en el intetior de naruto un zorro miraba con un poco de pena por el niño que si se lo preguntaban este lo negaria todo- **Malditos humanos asta atacan a uno de su especie solo por el odio hacia otra persona...Al parecer no saben diferenciar entre el mango del filo de una katana...** -naruto estaba en un lugar oscuro que solo se escuchaban gotad de agua caer cuando se quiso dar cuenta naruto estaba en una alcantarillado llana tuberias y todas terminaban en una gran jaula con un sello- que es este lugar? He muerto? -una voz terrorifica para el rubio se escuchaba por todas partes- **Oye mocoso no estas muerto...Solo estas desmayado** -el zorro suspiro- tu quien eres? -caminaba asta estar frente a la enorme jaula- **yo pues...Yo soy la causa de la masacre de hace cinco años... yo soy la causa de que tus padres te abandonasen... yo soy el culpable de que todos te odien... yo soy el Kyubi no Kitsune...** -Naruto entre asustado y confundido- p-pero si el Yondaime te mato...Como es que estas vivo? -el zorro empezo a reir- **Mocoso yo no puedo morir soy inmortal...El gran Yondaime dividio mi poder y los sello en sus hijas y sello mi alma en su hijo que despues dejo tirado para que se muriese de hambre o frio lo que primero te matase... Pero bueno no creo que sea tan genial despues de hacer eso a su propio hijo jajajajajaja** -el zorro reia desquiciadamente y el niño miraba confundido- espera por tu culpa las personas me odian y mi padre me abandono... -el zorro sonrio tenebrosamente- **Exactamente probablemente ahora me odies despues de saber esto...Verdad mocoso** -naruto miraba triste al zorro- no...No te odio ya que eres la primera persona o ser que no me engaña y que me habla yo no pienso que las personas tengan la culpa o que tu tengas la culpa ya que la culpa la tuve yo por nacer y ser tu jaula... -el zorro sorprendido y con sentimento de culpa- **lo siento mocoso...A sido mi culpa que tu acabases asi a parte yo tampoco tengo la culpa la culpa la tiene el Uchiha de la mascara y tu padre** -decia concierta molestia el zorro- **Perdon Naruto por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte...** -Naruto le sonrio al zorro- se una manera en la que me puedes ayudar y que te perdone... -el zorro curioso miraba al niño- **y esa cual seria?...** -Naruto sonrio tristemente- p-podrias ser mi amigo?... Es que he visto a muchos niños hablar de sus amigos...Y yo nunca tuve uno... -el zorro sonrio- **Por supuesto que puedo ser tu amigo mocoso** -naruto sonrio con su tipica sonrisa radiante una que nunca habia recorrido su rostro- gracias Kyubi-sama pero no me llames mocoso tengo un nombre! -dijo Naruto molesto, cosa que hizo hacer reirse al gran zorro de nueve colas- **esta bien... Esta bien Naruto** -Naruto sonrio al escuchar su nombre- pero Kyubi-sama...Ese es su nombre real por que me suena mas a un estatus... -el zorro sonrio- **No... Ese no es mi nombre mi nombre solo lo saben el viejo y mis hermanos...** -Naruto se deprimio- entonces yo no soy apto para saber su nombre Kyubi-sama? -el zorro miro durante un rato al rubio- **Esta bien te lo dire me agradas muchacho...Mi nombre es Kurama el rey de los Bijuus** -Naruto mirando entre confundido y intrigado- rey de los Bijuus? Que es un Bijuu? Kurama-sama -kurama se sento mirando a Naruto- **Los Bijuus son seres creados de chakra y son muy poderodos asi que para detenerlos hay que sellarlos asi que en los bebes recien nacidos son sellados y a estos bebes se les llama Jinchurikis,como ya te habras dado cuenta tu eres uno...Bueno en total hay nueve Bijuus y dependiendo de cuantas mas colas tenga un Bijuu mas poderoso sera por ejemplo yo tengo nueve al ser el que mas colas tiene soy el mas poderoso...** -Naruto asiente con la cabeza con estrellitas en los ojos- eres genial Kurama-sama -Kurama miraba a Naruto con una gota de sudor en su frente- **bueno cachorro sera mejor que despiertes ya...Te estoy curando las heridas y pronto podras caminar y deja de llamarme con el sufijo Sama me molesta...Y para volver a qui solo tienes que meditar por la noche luego hablamos**

-mientras que el zorro curaba al niño este intentaba ponerse en pie y caminar por calles llenas de bares y prostibulos ya que esta zona era el lugar mas pobre de Konoha naruto por culpa del hambre buscaba comida entre la basura asi encontro una barra pan aun que estaba algo dura no le importo y empezo a comer cuando termino de comer, empezo a llover y con unas cajas de cartones se hizo un lugar para aguardarse de la lluvia-

 **-un año despues-**

-Naruto recibia palizas a diario algunas asta lo masacraban o lo incinerban partes del cuerpo pero el siempre conseguia seguir hacia delante, tiempo despues Naruto estaba en un banco sentado solo mientras miraba al suelo y unos niños en los que se encontraba Naruko Namikaze, Shara Namikaze y Izumi Uchiha hermana gemela de Sasuke Uchiha y otros tantos niños cuando se fueron Naruto solo lloraba por muchas razones entre ellas estaban el dolor fisico, el dolor de no saber por que le odiaban, el dolor de estar solo, el frio y el miedo era ahora mismo lo unico que sentia, mientras caminaba por la calle y llegaba a su "casa" que encontro que estaba destrozada aplasatda y con letras que ponian "Muerte", "Maldito demonio" Naruto cayo de rodillas mientras que estaba lloviendo el lloraba descontroladamente no podia dejar de llorar era lo unico que podia hacer ahora tenia cinco años y lo unico que sabia era hablar por lo poco que aprendio en el horfanato, se sento en el suelo mientras

sollozaba para mantener la calma asta que un viejo se acercaba a el con lagrimas en los ojos- Naruto?

-el niño se dio la vuelta mirando con panico al viejo frente a el- p-por favor...U-usted no me golpe tambien...Y-yo no hize nada -el pobre naruto decia mientras soyozaba y al pobre viejo se le partia el alma en pedazos-

-se llevo al niño en brazos a su casa y lo dejo en su cama mientras le miraba a los ojos* perdon Naruto...yo...Yo estube emfermo este tiempo enfermo y cada vez que intentaba contactar contigo ese maldito horfanato ponia alguna escusa y cuando fui a por ti me habian dicho que te hecharon por ser um maldito demonio asi que te estube buscando durante una semana...*Sarutobi no pudo contener las lagrimas* naruto te puedo preguntar tu edad?

-con algo de duda mirando al hombre frente a el- seis... Tengo seis años...

-Sarutobi notaba como su alma se rompia aun mas ya que estubo casi cinco años viviendo un infierno- l-losiento Naruto se que mi disculpas no llenaran tu dolor pero prometo no volver a fallarte...

-Naruto no pudo evitar romper a llorar ya que en su vida nadie se habia preocupado por el-

-Sarutobi le abrazo fuertemente- prometo ser tu familia yo te criare apartir de ahora...Seras mi nieto Naruto -miraba al joven rubio frente a el-

-Naruto entre feliz y comfundido por que el no conocia que era el amor- enserio? Arias algo tan importante para mi?

-sarutobi sonrio y asintio con la cabeza- por supuesto

-Naruto sonrio- puedo llamrale Sarutobi-Ojii-chan?

-Sarutobi sonrio y asintio con la cabeza- pero ahora es hora de irse a dormir asi que vete a descansar ahora!

-Naruto se fue corriendo al cuerto que le ordeno Sarutobi y se metio en la cama-


	2. Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento de Naruto

**Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento de Naruto**

-el despertador suena despertando a un Naruto adormilado y se sienta en la cama para despues vestirse con la misma ropa que llevava usando durante 5 años que obvimante le estaba pequeña, para deapues bajar al comedor y ver a un Sarutobi desayunando con otro desayuno a su lado, sonrie y se sienta al lado a su nuevo abuelo- buenos dias Sarutobi-Ojii-chan!

-Sarutobi sonrie- Buenos dias Naruto ya puedes empezar a desayunar hoy iremos a comprarte ropa a si que piensa que ropa te gustaria llevar puesta

-Naruto asiente con la cabeza con aun gran sonrisa para pasar un rato despues de desayunar salen de la casa hacia una tienda de ropa-

-Bien Naruto quieres de ropa? -sonrie a su nieto-

\- Buscando ropa encuentra una camisa de maga corta de color negro entero y un zorro de color plateado a su espalda, unos pantalones negros con varios bolsillos y el emblema del clan Sarutobi ya que Naruto queria hacer sentirse orgulloso a su abuelo y unas bendas negras en sus piernas desde el tobillo asta sus rodillas y unas sandalias negras- esto es todo abuelo! -dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Sarutobi le devuelve la sonrisa- esta bien Naruto escojiste buena ropa -paga la ropa y salen a caminar por la aldea mientras empeizan una conversacion- y bien Naruto que te gustaria hacer apartir de ahora?

-miraba a su abuelo con una sonrisa- Ojii-chan quiero que me entrene... -en la mente de Naruto- **Eso es una buena idea cachorro si el viejo Hiruzen te entrena seguro que te volveras fuerte y yo no tendre que temer por mi vida** -dijo el zorro con una gota de sudor- yo siempre tengo razon Kurama! -dijo Naruto molesto mientras vuleve a la realidad-

-Sarutobi pensando que decir con una mano en su menton- mmm...Esta bien veremos de que eres capaz Naruto los chicos de tu edad ya entrenan asi que vas algo atrasado y las dos hijas del hokage ya son unas genios mientras que hay varios genios en otros clanes asi que me gustaria de que eres capaz

-Naruto sonrio alegre- Si!

-pues iremos al campo de entrenamiento -caminando mientras le explicaba los cinco elementos sus tecnicas basicas y los Kekkei Genkai, Dōjutsus y mas cosas sobre los shinobis, cuando llegaron aun campo de entrenamiento se sentaron en una roca y saco un papel- puedo notar que tu chakra a crecido y lo sigue hacendo pero a paso lento asi que iremos poco a poco primero veremos tus afinidades a elementos asi que canaliza chakra a este papel

-puso la mano sobre el papel y este se partio en dos uno se incinero y el otro se arrugo- y Ojii-chan que afinidad soy?

-Sarutobi con la boca desencajada- eh? A si...Eres afinidad al raiton, futon y katon...-todavia sin creerlo- eso es increible...

-confundido- tan impresionante es?

-lo es Natuto... Primero intentaremos abrir tus conductos de chakra en varias sesiones... En la primer entrenamiento tendras puesto unos guantes con agua dentro que llegaran asta los hombros y trendras que hacer fluir el agua ala misma direccion de tu chackra, obvimente tendras que pelear contra mi mientras te concentras en el agua... Asi que tu entrenamiento empieza ya!

-Los dias han pasado casi ya una semana y Naruto controla su poco chakra a la perfeccion-

-Naruto hoy aprenderas aun mas a controlar el chakra para caminar sobre estructuras verticales como arboles y parents, tambien sobre el agua asi que empezamos ya!

-naruto acumulaba chakra en los pies y corria sobre una pared lisa pero al dar cuatro pasos se caia asi durante cinco dias asta que podia subir todo el monte de las caras de los hokage para despues tardar otros tres dias a caminar sobre el agua-

-mientras que desde que empezo a entrenar estudiava a diario todo tipo de estudios y entrenaba fisicammete a diario aprendiendo Taijutsu y Kenjutsu-

 **-Un año despues-**

-mirando a Naruto- durante estas tres semanas aprendiste la historia shinobi, tecnicas y algun que otro secreto tecnicas militares, psicologia, matematica, geografia y sobre todo la historia de los Bijuus tambien te enseñe un poco de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu en estos dos artes deberias buscar un profesional en esas dos artes tambien controlas tu chakra a la perfeccion apartir de ahora aprenderas Ninjutu y Genjutsu asi que preparate Naruto ya que dentro de dos años te apuntare a la academia Shiboni... Primero aprenderas a usar el Kage Bunshin ya que te servira para entrenar mas duro y te presentare dos entrenadores que tendras te presenti a Maito Gai el te entrenara junto a su alumno Rock Lee -Los dos se presentaron con mucha alegria y una gran sonrisa-

-Bueno joven Naruto puedo ver como tu llama de la juventud es poderosa! -dice Gai con una sonrisa-

-Sarutobi suspira mirando la escena de Gai y Lee- bueno y el es Kakashi te enseñara Kenjutsu

-Mirando al rubio con una expresion seria guardando cierto libro- bueno espero que des la taya ya que Sarutobi me hablo bien de ti Naruto

-Naruto dio una sonrisa- gracias por acceder a entrenarme Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, tambien sera un gusto entrenar contigo Lee

 **-Un mes habia pasado-**

-Naruto ya controlaba bien un Taijutsu nivel Genin y un Kenjutsu nivel Chunin mientras que podia crear 20 clones de sombra

-bien Naruto poco a poco te vas acercando a los mejores de tu edad... Pero todavia te falta... -dijo Sarutobi en un tono serio pero en el fondo se notaba su gran felicidad- adsi que primero te entrenare en el Futon y te enseñare unas tres tecnicas y con eso deberas ir aprendiendo tu otras tecnicas...Primero naruto crea veinte clones y dividelos en tres grupos -hace sellos de manos- Kage Bunshin! -creando tres clones-

-Naruto hizo los sellos y creo los veinte clones y los dividio en tres grupos mientras un grupo aprendia el, Fūton: Atsugai (elemento viento, presion de daño), otro grupo aprendia el, Fūton: Renkūdan (elemento viento, bala de aire comprimido) y el ultimo grupo aprendia Fūton: Repusshō (elemento viento, palmada de aire violento) mientras que el verdadero estudiava sobre el elemento Fūton y sus usos

 **-Un mes mas tarde-**

-Naruto ya dominaba las tres tecnicas y las mejoro asta un nivel Chunin mientras ya tenia un Taijutsu nivel Chunin y un Kenjutsu un Chunin avanzado sin llegar a Jounin

-bien Naruto no esperaba que fueras tan bueno y supe que hoy es tu cumpleaño pero tenemos que ir al cumpleaños de las hijas del Yondime y despues te dare un regalo por la noche -dijo con una sonrisa Sarutobi-

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza muy feliz y una gran sonrisa- claro Ojii-chan!

-Fueron a la mansion Namikaze y alli estaban Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hana, Hiashi junto a sus hijos Hinata,Izumi, Tsuya, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruko, Shara y los amigos Shishui, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Jiraya, Tsunade y mas personas- Naruto miraba a todos detenidamente y fue sorprendido por la sonrisa que inspiraba terror de Danzo-

-Danzo mirando a los dos- hola Hiruzen,Hola mocoso

-Naruto salta a abrazar a Danzo- hola Danzo-Ojii-san!

-esto último sorprendió a todos ya que nadie se espero que ese chico que nadie conocía abrazara al jefe de raíz y que este sonriera conociendo que Danzo era un asesino y calculador shinobi-

-La fiesta empezo y todos hablaban entre ellos mientras que Naruto hablaba con Kakashi y Gai-

-Hola Gai-sensei, Hola Kakashi-sensei -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa calida-

-Hola Naruto-kun hoy veo que tu llama de la juventud brilla tan fuerte como siempre verdad Lee? -con estrellas en los ojos-

-Tiene razon maestro Gai! -dijo el joven de ropa verde y pelo de tazon con una gran sonrisa-

-Gracias creo?, Hola Lee -mirando a almuno y maestro-

-estos dos ruidosos... Hola Naruto, as segido entrenando? -mirando al rubio-

-por su puesto Kakashi-sensei

\- asi me gusta y no te pierdas en el sendero de la vida...-dice con una sonrisa tapada por su maya-

-Si! -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Minato se acerco a Kakashi y a Gai- quien eres chiquillo?

-apuntandose a si mismo- Yo?

-Minato asiente con la cabeza-

-Yo soy Naruto Sarutobi nieto de Sarutobi-Ojii-chan -dijo el joven con una sonrisa-

-Minato devolvio la sonrisa- yo soy Minato Namikaze un gusto Naruto

-Asiente con una sonrisa- Si! Yondaime-sama!

-La fiesta siguio asta la noche y todos se fueron a sus casas pero al entrar a casa Sarutobi y Kakashi le dieron dos regalos-

-Naruto esto es para ti... - Kakashi saco una maya como la suya de color negro con un zorro platedo y el otro regalo era un kunai de un acero de color negro en vez de color metal-

-Naruto se alegro por los regalos y abrazo a Kakashi- gracias Kakashi-sensi!

-Sarutobi, sonrio- bueno ahora es mi turno -saca unos guantes sin dedos de color negro con insignia del clan Sarutobi y una katana de acero de color negro, al igual que el mango y la baina de color gris con unos estampados de unos zorros rojos- toma Naruto, este es mi regalo

-Naruto sonrio y abrazo a su abuelo- gracias ojii-chan! Ahora me voy a entrenar estoy muy ansioso! -salio corriendo-

-no vuelvas tarde Naruto!

-derrepente un sapo de Minato llego a Sarutobi- Sarutobi-sama Minato tiene un mensaje para usted...

-que dice el mensaje?

-Shinobis de la nube an raptado a mis dos hijas y estoy siguiendo a Naruko pero no puedo ir tras Shara asi que encargo mandar a algunos Anbus tras ellos

-Sarutobi automaticamente mando un mensaje con un clon a Shisui y a Itachi de la situacion para despues los dos salir a por Shara-

-Naruto estaba entrenando controlando la primera cola con el manto de chakra del Kyubi- **Asi lo estas haciendo bien cachorro, sige asi y podras mejorar tu poder a niveles demenciales llevas casi dos semanas y ya lo haces casi perfecto... Si lo consigues te enseñare tecnicas de Katon** -Naruto sonrio ante la noticia de su sensei- por supuesto Kurama-sensei! -un grito alerto a Naruto y fue en busca del sonido y vio cerca de 6 Chonin y 3 Jounin llevando atada a la hija del Yondaime Shara- que hacen esos aqui a estas horas?

-Shara gritaba- soltarme ya malditos, mi padre os matara sin piedad!

-Uno de los shinobis de la nube golpea a Shara en la cara y la tira al suelo sacando un kunai- preparate maldita niña...

-Naruto sube su maya tapando su cara y saca su kunai negro- Tks... Malditos...

-El hombre lanzo un corte hacia la asustada Shara un corte que nunca llego lo unico que paso fue un charco de sangre y un brazo en el suelo, junto a un grito ensordecedor- Maldito Bastardo! -se echo la otra mano a la hemorrajia-

-Naruto se impulso cortando el cuello del sujeto mientra que otros dos sujetos se lanzan contra el con dos katanas lanzando dos cortes-

-en un parpadeo estaba tras de los dos sujetos con la mano sobre el mango de su katana para despues ver las katanas de los dos sujetos cortadas a la mitad y un enorme corte en sus gargantas muertos en el suelo-

-Otro sujeto hace unos sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyuu No jutsu! -la gran bola de fuego se dirije hacia Naruto-

-Naruto hace unos sellos de manos y inala aire- Fūton: Renkūdan -una bala de aire golpea a la gran bola de fuego desaciendola y golpeando al shinobi matandolo por el impacto y segir hacia los otros shinobis-

-otro de los shinobi hace sello de manos-

Doton: Doryū Heki! -la muralla de tierra se levanta parando la bala de aire, para de seguido hacer otros sellos de manos- Doton: Doryūdan! *el dragon de tierra golpea a naruto contra una roca mientras es apisonado por la presion de roca mientras empieza a escupir sangre-

- **Cachorro no pierdas no lo hagas no quiero morir maldicion!** -Naruto se acerca a la jaula y quita el sello- perdon Kurama-sensei no soy un buen amigo le falle ya que no me volvi lo suficente fuerte... -dice naruto llorando, Kurama se le queda mirando y sonrie, habre la puerta de la jaula y pone su dedo en la cabeza del rubio y le remueve el pelo- **yo confio en ti Naruto... Eres mi preciado cachorro, aun que seas un poco cabezahueca** -Naruto sonrie mientras llora de felicidad- gracias kurama-sensei! -abre los ojos viendo como el dragon de tierra aun le golpea y de un zarpazo lo destruye cayendo a cuatro patas en posicion ofensiva como un depredador acechando a sus presas mientras un manto de chakra rojizo le rodea pero algo cambio ahora habian tres colas moviendo por distintas direcciones-

-Shara mira muy nerviosa al joven rubio- K-kyubi... El Kyubi me esta salvando la vida?...

-Dos Anbus viendo la pelea con cierta intriga-

-Naruto se lanza contra el shinobi de elemento Doton y le agarra de la cara, con el impulso del salto le incrustra contra el suelo matandolo-

-Otros dos shibobis sacan otras katanas y las llenan de elemento raiton y se lanzan contra Naruto-

-Naruto aun con su manto de chakra desenbaina su katana y se impulsa contra ellos en una batalla de Kenjutsu los tipos eran fuertes y hacin varios cortes al pobre naruto que ya estaba herido mientras que uno tiene un descuido naruto le corta a la mitad y otro shinobi se lanza contra Shara con el Chidori en mano apunto de matarla-

-Naruto en parpadeo se pone frente al tipo y recive el chidori en el hombro y de un zarpazo le mata- q-quedan tres... -perdiendo mucha sangre-

-los tres que quedan se lanzan contra el-

-uno es atravesado por la katana de Itachi y el otro aplastado por el Susano'O de Shisui mientras el ultimo es atravesado por una de las colas de naruto-

-ustedes quienes son? -mirando a los dos Uchihas-

-bueno a nosotros nos mando Sarutobi-sama -dijo con voz seria Itachi-

-perdona por la actitud de mi compañero es un poca amargado... -dijo con una sonrisa Shisui que por el comentario hizo reir a Naruto para despues hacer desaparecer su manto de chakra-

-Shisui... Como me dijiste! *activando el Sharingan-

-Naruto y Shisui se asustan por el instinto asesino de Itachi- no... Nada nada Itachi-kun no es nada...

-eso eso... -asentia naruto asustado-

-Shara miraba la conversacion con una gota de sudor en la frente- ejem ejem!

-ups perdon Shara-chan -Shisui libera a la Namikaze de las ataduras-

-Shara se acerca a Naruto y le mira con temor- t-tu eres el kyubi?...

-los otros presentes recuerdan la pelea-

-Naruto se arrasca la nuca nervioso- (que deberia hacer sensei? Les digo la verdad) -el zorro piensa- **ummm esta bien asi tu carga no la tendras que llevar tu solo...**

-asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a la realidad- bueno como son amigos de Ojii-chan puedo contarselo pero Shara tu no puedes edcuchar esto...

-Shara se molesta y salta molesta- por que? No dire nada lo prometo!

-Mirando a la Kamikaze con los ojos entre cerrados- Segura?

-Si! Dilo de una vez!

-Bueno pues...Mi abuelo y mi sensei me contaron que cuando era un niño encerraron el alma del Kyubi dentro de mi y el poder en dos hermanas en las hijas de Minato y Kushina... Bueno aun que muchos dicen que yo había muerto mi maestro controlo mi cuerpo y me mató aun que en verdad fue lo contrario el me salvo ya que si yo muero el muere y al final los dos nos hicimos amigos...

-Itachi sorprendido- te hiciste amigo del Kyubi eso es posible?

-Shisui y Shara aun no salen de la impresión pero Itachi y Shisui con mucho sentimiento de culpa ya que vieron como al pobre Rubio le daban más de una paliza y ellos no hacían nada para detener a los aldeanos o a los shinobis

-Bueno Kurama-sensei os quiere conocer y hablar con ustedes asi que no se asusten... Prometer no asustaros

-Lo prometo -decian los tres a la vez-

-Naruto se muerde el dedo pulgar y hace unos sellos con las manos par terminar los sellos con su pulgar en el suelo pinta con los kanjis de "Zorro" en sangre- Kuchiyose no jutsu! -una gran nube de humo aparece en el lugar mientras que los tres solo veian una nube de humo una gran cola de color naranja salia moviendose mientras el humo se disipaba mas colas aparecian y un gran zorro con nueve colas aparecia y encima de la cabeza del zorro estaba naruto- **Ummm asi que ustedes son los nuevos amigos de mi cachorro?** -mirando a los dos Uchihas y un poco de remordimiento hacia la Namikaze por culpa de su padre- **espero que jamas hagan daño otra vez a mi cachorro o sere yo quien los mate? Entienden sobre todo tu maldita mocosa!**

-mirando con odio y furia a la pobre peliroja- **todavia no olvido como hacian sufrir a mi cachorro robando su comida y rompiendo su casa de carton... Por eso odio a los humanos son muy desagradables... Junto a tu hermana y sus dos hermanas Uchihas cobardes...** -mirando a Itachi y a Shisui-

-Shisui impactado no solo por el echo de que su hermana hiciera eso sino que Naruto aguantase todo eso sin volverse loco o tansiquiera querer venganza- Naruto se que no te servira de nada pero me disculpo por los actos de mi hermana Tsuya... -Shisui le miro con tristeza-

-Itachi miro seriamente- perdon por no estar hay cuando estubiste sufriendo de esa manera...

-No se preocupen Shisui-san, Itachi-san eso es cosa del pasado no tuvieron culpa ellas actuaban así por que los adultos actuaban de esa manera y ellos no hacían controlados por el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos y necesitaban tomar venganza...

-Pero eso no justifica que te dejaran morir en la calle de frio y hambre mientras sufrias ese tipo de palizas Naruto no digas eso no fue tu culpa... -Decia un Shisui muy molesto por los actos de la aldea-

-Tengo una manera en la que me pueden recompensar -dijo naruto con una sonrisa-

\- y cual es esa recompensa? -dijo Itachi mirando al rubio-

-ser mis senseis y mis amigos -dijo naruto con una sonrisa- ya que mi nivel de Genjutsu es nulo y mi Taijutsu, Kenjutsu puede mejorar bastante todavia seguro que ustedes dos me pueden ayudar a mejorar

-Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa cosa que sorprendio a Shisui ya que Itachi habia sonreido y empezo a molestar al Uchiha estoico frente a ellos- Uh? Itachi as tenido cariño por el joven Naruto? -Shisui no paraba de reir pero paro de golpe al sentir el instinto asesino de Itachi que hundia casi todo el bosque-

-no saques conclusiones de la nada Shisui... -Dijo Itachi seriamente-

-Shara miraba la conversacion con una gota de sudor y un gran sentimineto de tristeza y culpa- perdon Naruto yo pensaba que eras un monstruo... Pero de verdad Naruto lo siento...

-Naruto sonrie- no deberias preocuparte por eso ya es cosa del pasado ahora tengo amigos y personas que me quieren como el viejo del Ichiraku y su hija, como también el viejo Sarutobi, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei y Lee, como ahora Itachi-sensei, Shisui-sensei y Tu Hará ahora sois todos mi familia y mis amigos

-Itachi miraba a naruto- me gustaría que mi hermano fuera como tu Naruto y que no fuera tan arrogante...

-Naruto sonrie a eso- gracias Itachi-sensei, Shisui-sensei y gracais Shara-chan nos vemos mañana

 **-Dos meses han pasado desde que el entrenamiento con Kurama (por las mañanas), Itachi y Shisui (Tardes y media noches) habian empezado-**

-Naruto ya controlaba su manto de chakra del Kyubi de dos colas a la perfeccion era capaz de mantenerse hergido aun con la presion del chakra rojizo tambien, era capaz de usar un Taijutsu de nivel Jounin "avanzado" y un Kenjutsu cerca al nivel de Itachi pero inferior muy inferior al de Shisui tambien podia desacer Genjutsus de rango C y B con facilidad y era capaz de usar Genjutsus de rango B, ahora creaba mas de 60 Kage Bunshin y tenia una cantidad de chakra de un Jounin sus tres tecnicas de Fūton estaban al nivel de un Chunin y ahora habia aprendido dos Tecnicas Katon, Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu,

Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu a un nivel Chunin "avanzado" y es capaz de crear Genjutsus de rango C y B, a la vez que puede salir de Genjutsus de rango B y A tambien se le pego la frialdad, la duda ante matar y la personalidad calculadora de Itachi y La ambilidad y ser Serio cuando se necesita de Shisui-

 **-Barrio Uchiha casi de noche lloviendo-**

-Naruto as mejorado mucho en estos dos meses y pronto seras un gran shinobi no lo dudo en lo mas minimo -dijo Itachi orgulloso de su alumno-

-gracias Itachi-sensei! -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Bueno como ya es tarde y esta lloviendo no puedo llevarte a la casa de Sarutobi asi aue hoy te quedas en mi casa

-Naruto sonrio- Si! Itachi-sensei

-Cuando llegaron a la mansion llamaron a la puerta y habrio la puerta una joven con una sonrisa-

-Hola okaasan -dijo Itachi a Mikoto-

-Hola Itachi -dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa- quien es este jovencito?

-Mi alumno y amigo -dijo Itachi con su actitud estoica-

-Si! soy Naruto Sarutobi! Un gusto

Mikoto-san -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

-el gusto es mio Naruto-kun soy Mikoto Uchiha -dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa-

-Los tres entraron a la casa-

-Sasuke y Izumi miraban confundido ya que su hermano habia traido a un amigo-

-Itachi-nii quien es el? -dijo Sasuke mirando a naruto-

-el es mi amigo y alumno Naruto -dijo Itachi serio-

-Un gusto Naruto soy Sasuke Uchiha -dijo Sasuke-

-el gusto es mio Sasuke -dijo Naruto con su tipica sonrisa-

-a Izumi no le intereso el nuevo amigo de su hermano mayor y se sento a cenar despues de cenar todos se fueron a dormir-


	3. Capitulo 3: Masacre del Clan Uchiha

**Capitulo 3: La Masacre del Clan Uchiha**

-Naruto despierta mas pronto que le resto por que la duereza de Kurama para entrenar es legendaria en muchas ocasiones Naruto desearia estar en el infierno, mientras en la mente de Naruto- **Vamos mocoso ya llegamos tarde al entrenamiento! Cuanto mas tardes mas vueltas daras a Konoha y mas peso llevaras en las pesas de los muslos y gemelos** -cara sadica y tenebrosa-

(Si! Kurama-sensei!) -baja a desayunar y se encuentra a Itachi-

-Ya vas a entrenar con Kurama? -dijo Itachi con su clasica seriedad-

-Si Itachi-sensei -dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la nuca-

-Suerte es lo unico que te puedo decir...

-mente de Naruto- **Cuarenta vueltas a konoha y 200 kg en cada pesa y aumentando...** -Naruto sale corriendo de la casa-

 **-Bosque cerca de la entrada de Konoha-**

-Naruto hace un clon y este cambia sus ojos a unos rojos y sus rasgos de zorro crecen aun mas- **Vamos mocoso ahora daras 50 vueltas con 500 kg en cada pierna...Tienes 4 horas contras mas tardes multiplicare las sentadillas flexiones y pesos**

-Naruto empieza a correr y nota como pesa sus piernas, cuando termina las 50 vueltas en 6 horas llega medio muerto respirando con dificultad y sudando a mares- **Mocoso tardaste dos horas espero que estes preparado para el castigo verdad?** -Naruto traga saliva y sabiendo lo que viene por experiencia propia- si...

 **-Durante casi las tres horas siguientes Naruto seguia entrenando como un loco asta las siete de la tarde para empezar el entrenamineto de Itachi-**

-Itachi mira a un Naruto medio muerto- jeje parece que me toca ahora a mi... -con el sharingan activado y una risa sadica- Deja de hacer el vago! -le lanza varios kunais-

-Naruto los esquiva-

 **-Naruto estubo "entrenando" praticamente reciviendo una paliza por parte de Itachi-**

-en casa de Sarutobi en un sillon estaba un Naruto tirado sin sentir el cuerpo- un dia de estos me van a matar...Llevo entrenando 6 meses con esos dos Sadicos...-recordando a Kurama y a Itachi- **Vamos mocoso tampoco es para tanto... Encima me estoy conteniendo asi que agradezeme que no te entrene duro jajajaja** -el zorro se rie desquiciadamente- si eso no es duro...No me quiero imaginar que es duro para el... -Traga saliva y un escalofrio le entra por la espalada-

 **-Han pasado dos años desde que Itachi y Kurama junto a Shisui han entrenado a Naruto duramente-**

-Hoy es el noveno cumpleaños de Naruto y esta con su abuelo y sus maestros Uchihas en el cumpleaño de Shara y Naruko-

-Naruto estaba hablando con Lee y Shara mientras que Naruko y sus padres ni la propia Shara sabia que era el hijo del Hokage y su hermano- feliz cumpleaños Shara-chan! -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Shara sonrio- Gracias Naruto-kun de verdad te lo agradezco

-no es nada Shara-chan -sonrio Naruto-

-Mientras que Naruko hablaba con su mejor amiga Hinata- mientras que esta miraba sonrojada a Naruto por su sonrisa calida y amable-

-Naruto-kun... -dijo una Hinata sonrojada-

-esto ultimo no dejo pasar a su amiga Naruko- Oh? Hinata-chan que te ocurre?

-Hinata se fijo que su amiga estaba alli y se sonrojo como un tomate rivalizando con el rojizo pelo de su hermana Shara mientras juega con sus dedos- no es nada Naruko-chan...

 **-Por la noche ya cuando el cumpleaños de Shara y Naruko habia terminado todos se fueron a sus casas-**

-Cuando Naruto estaba en su habitacion un Itachi serio habrio la ventana de Naruto- Naruto...

-Itachi-sensei... -miraba a su sensei muy preocupado por su seriedad mucho mayor a la habitual-

-Lo siento Naruto... Pero esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos...

-Por que Itachi-sensei?, que paso? -dijo el joven rubio asustado-

-Da igual lo que digan de nosotros dos... Shisui y yo simepre te querremos y te cuidaremos siempre asi que perdoname... -Itachi se desvaneze en cuervos con una lagrima traicionera-

-Cuando Itachi se fue Naruto se visto con su ropa shinobi una camisa de mayas negra un chaleco con el emblema de un zorro de color gris, unos pantalones cortos de color negro con unas cadenas sujetas al cinturon con bolsas de kunais y shurikens, Un lado su katana mientras se colocaba su maya tapando su rostro asta su nariz, saliendo de la casa de Sarutobi-

-Cuando llego al barrio Uchiha, tubo ganas de devolver por la imagen de una masacre-

-Raiz habia traicionado a Danzo ya que este se nego a erradicar al clan Uchiha ya que cambio por Naruto su querido nieto-

-Alli estaban Shisui sin un ojo junto a un Itachi con varios cortes muy herido con el sharingan activado rodeados por unos 40 Anbus de Raiz-

-Cuando derepente llego Minato llego en un parpadeo- todos los presentes seran traidores y asesinos! -hizo unos sellos de manos- Futon, Renkudan! -la bala de aire de casi dos metros de diametro golpeo y mato a 5 Anbus-

-Asi la pelea empezo Minato contra los Anbus contra los dos Uchihas, cuando acabaron con los Anbus Minato salto contra los dos Uchihas con las caras cubiertas por dos mascaras-

-Minato se lanzo contra los dos Uchihas con su kunai pero antes de tocar a uno de ellos fue detenido por una katana para empezar un combate de fuerza asta que Minato retrocede mirando a un joven cubierto sin poder ver su cara, lanzo un kunai aparece sobre Naruto cargando un rasengan que le impacta de lleno en la espalda pero Naruto se consige girar-

-hace unos sellos de manos y infla suz pulmones de aire lanzando una gran esfera de fuego- Katon, Goukakyū no Jutsu! -la esfera golpea el antebrazo de Minato que se cubria de la esfera de fuego para desaparecer en un parpadeo a la distancia-

-Naruto hace unos sellos de manos y infla sus pulmones de aire- Katon: Dai Endan! -Lanza la gran bala de fuego aun mas grande y rapida que el antetior jutsu-

Minato se lanzo contra los dos Uchihas con su kunai pero antes de tocar a uno de ellos fue detenido por una katana para empezar un combate de fuerza asta que Minato retrocede mirando a un joven cubierto sin poder ver su cara, lanzo un kunai aparece sobre Naruto cargando un rasengan que le impacta de lleno en la espalda pero Naruto se consige girar-

-hace unos sellos de manos y infla suz pulmones de aire lanzando una gran esfera de fuego- Katon, Goukakyū no Jutsu! -la esfera golpea el antebrazo de Minato que se cubria de la esfera de fuego para desaparecer en un parpadeo a la distancia-

-Naruto hace unos sellos de manos y infla sus pulmones de aire- Katon: Dai Endan! -Lanza la gran bala de fuego aun mas grande y rapida que el antetior jutsu-

-Minato hace unos sellos y pone su mano en el suelo- Kuchiyose no jutsu! - invocando una rana gigantesca que blande su katana cortando el ataque de Naruto para despues el ataque de la rana valla creando una grieta gigante que se dirige hacia Naruto que la esquiva con dificultad-

-Naruto salta con fuerza para aparecer detras de Minato y hace unos sellos de manos y infla los pulmones de aire-

Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu! -lanza varias esferas mas pequeñas de fuego hacia Minato que esquiva varias pero una le da en el pecho y le lanza a volar contra una casa-

-Minato sale entre los escombros desaparece apareciendo detras de Naruto lo patea contra el suelo que carga un rasengan y lo incrustra contra el rubio menor-

-Naruto para el rasengan con el brazo de chakra del kyubi pero Minato no lo ve por el humo de la colision pero rapidamente se separa del rubio menor-

-Naruto salta contra Minato y con su puño cubierto en chakra katon encajando su puño en la cara de Minato que recive el golpe y le hace una quemadura en la cara- tsk... Es fuerte... -Minato se lanza con un kunai contra Naruto que este le recive con su katana pero Minato recive un corte en la mejilla pero naruto se lleva la peor parte ya que el corte se lo lleva en el ojo perdiendo su ojo derecho-

-Naruto cae en su rodilla y se hecha la mano en el ojo sangrando-

-Minato se lanza con un rasengan mas poderoso para rematarlo pero Itachi aparece en la trayectoria en una bandada de cuervos llevandose la peor parte escupiendo mucha sangre-

-Los dos caen al suelo pero Itachi se lleva al rubio menor apareciendo al lado de un Shisui que estaba respirando entre cortado sin un ojo y apoyado en una pared-

-Naruto tu vuelve a casa yo llevare a Shisui a un hospital... -dijo escondiendo la verdad-

\- yo ire con vosotros Itachi-sensei quiero ayudar!

-Itachi le mira serio- No puedes nosotros ahora somos renegados y unos asesinos buscados por las cinco grandes aldes ninjas... Si nos sigues seras buscado como un criminal de rango S y siendo un Jinchuriki sera aun peor espero que lo entiendas... -Itachi desaparece con Shisui en una bandada de cuervos-

-Mas tarde naruto estaba en su habitacion tirado en la cama sin ninguna expresion pero algo le llama la atencion era Itachi estaba en au ventana con una de sus manos cerrado en un puño sangrando-

-Lo siento Naruto... -Itachi tenia una expresion rota estaba destrozado por dentro y con los ojos llorosos- se que hoy era tu cumpleaños era hoy pero las cosas terminaron asi... No era mi intencion pero el consejo nos mando una enboscada y apartir de ahora soy un criminal... Tengo que abandonar la aldea...

-Naruto salta a abrazar a Itachi sin decir nada- Porfavor no te vallas no quiero volver a quedarme solo,No otra vez no... No quiero volver a pasar miedo...

-Lo siento Naruto pero me tengo que ir pero antes de Irme tengo que hacer algo -Itachi tumba a naruto en la cama saca un kunai y se lo acerca a su ojo lastimado por el corte de la anterior pelea y empieza la operacion-

-Cuando la operacion termina naruto estaba vendado asta el ojo derecho-

-Perdon por tener que irme asi que apartar de ahora nuestras voluntades las mias y de Shisui te pertenecen haznos justicia y deja tu nombre en alto Naruto... Bueno ese era el regalo que te queria dar Shisui ahora yo te dare el mio... -hace aparecer un pergamino en una nube de humo- este la invocacion de los cuervos... Ahora podras tener algo que nos una aparte del ojo de Shisui cuidalo por cierto

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza y se mordio el pulgar firmando el pergamino con su sangre asi hacendo el contrato de los cuervos hacendo desaparecer el pergamino-

-Naruto ahora descansa -golpea la nuca de Naruto dejandolo insconsciente-


	4. Capitulo 4: Primer dia de Academia

**Capitulo 4: Primer dia de Academia**

-me hecho la mano a mi ojo y suspiro- asi que lo que paso fue cierto... -susurro- te extrañare Itachi-sensei... Pero algun dia te traere de vuelta -me levanto y bajo a el salon donde me esperaba Sarutobi con mi desayuno- buenos dias Sarutobi-ojii-chan

-Sarutobi con la misma preocupacion que la mia- Buenos dias Naruto... Espero que Itachi este bien... -suspiro- no me eperaba esto del consejo pero lo de Raiz fue muy raro asta Danzo se extraño de esto

-Lo se Ojii-chan pero bueno metengo que preparar hoy empiezo la academia...Tengo que llegar pronto asi que me voy ya... -agarro mi mochila y salgo de casa caminando y me encuentro con Lee- Hola Lee!

-Hola Naruto-kun! -dijo Lee con una sonrisa-

-Tambien vas a la academia?

-Si ya que Gai-sensei me espera a que me gradue y dare toda mi voluntad en estudiar y aprobar! -dijo Lee con una gran determinacion-

-esa es la determinacion Lee!

-Llegamos a la Academia y nos encontramos con cierto Hyuga con cierto afan del destino- Apartaros Debiluchos!, vuestro destino es ser unos simples shinobis de cuarta...

-suspiro- eso ya lo veremos ciego...

-Lee y yo entramos dejando a un molesto Neji-

-todos ya estaban sentados pero atras del todo estaba cierto Aburame

Capitulo 4: Primer dia de Academia

-me hecho la mano a mi ojo y suspiro- asi que lo que paso fue cierto... -susurro- te extrañare Itachi-sensei... Pero algun dia te traere de vuelta -me levanto y bajo a el salon donde me esperaba Sarutobi con mi desayuno- buenos dias Sarutobi-ojii-chan

-Sarutobi con la misma preocupacion que la mia- Buenos dias Naruto... Espero que Itachi este bien... -suspiro- no me eperaba esto del consejo pero lo de Raiz fue muy raro asta Danzo se extraño de esto

-Lo se Ojii-chan pero bueno metengo que preparar hoy empiezo la academia...Tengo que llegar pronto asi que me voy ya... -agarro mi mochila y salgo de casa caminando y me encuentro con Lee- Hola Lee!

-Hola Naruto-kun! -dijo Lee con una sonrisa-

-Tambien vas a la academia?

-Si ya que Gai-sensei me espera a que me gradue y dare toda mi voluntad en estudiar y aprobar! -dijo Lee con una gran determinacion-

-esa es la determinacion Lee!

-Llegamos a la Academia y nos encontramos con cierto Hyuga con cierto afan del destino- Apartaros Debiluchos!, vuestro destino es ser unos simples shinobis de cuarta...

-suspiro- eso ya lo veremos ciego...

-Lee y yo entramos dejando a un molesto Neji-

-todos ya estaban sentados pero atras del todo estaba cierto Aburame sentado solo por el problema con sus insectos-

-Naruto y Lee se sientan a lado de Shino-

-Hola como te llamas? -dijo Naruto a shino-

-Shino con su tipica seriedad- Soy Shino Aburame...

-Encantado soy Naruto Sarutobi un gusto en conocerte Shino -habia dicho con una sonrisa y extendiendo mi mano-

-Shino duda al principo por el problema con sus insectos pero al final acepta el saluda y extrecha su mano con la del rubio-

-Sasuke estaba ingnorando a su club de fans entre ellas Ino y Sakura que no dejaban de Insultarse entre ellas-

-Luego estaba el club de fan de las mejores chicas de la Academia entre ellas estaban Shara,Naruko,Izumi,Tsuya y Hinata aun que estas o degradaban a los chicos, los ignoraban o se morian de la verguenza-

-moleato... -dijo un Shikamaru intentando dormir-

-comiendo un Chouji-

-Yo tendre un Harem de compañeras y demostraré que soy un Alpha! -dijo un Kiba gritando-

-o un molesto de ojos blancos murmurando- Molestos debilucho con aires de grandeza que el destino ya le aran enfrentarse para aplastarle

-o una Ten-Ten limpiando sus armas-

-todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian cuando Iruka entro por la puerta- Todos sentaros en vuestros asientos!

-Todos miraban a Iruka- se que todos estais impactados por la masacre del clan Uchiha por parte de dos shinobis renegados...Pero no pasa nada la vida sigue es parte de la vida de un shinobi asi que muchachos haceros shinobis de gran futuro

-murmuros empezaron por la clase sobre el traidor de Itachi y de Shisui-

-cosa que molesto a naruto ya que no permitiria que nadie insultase a sus dos maestros- Callaros! ustedes no saben nada! Y vosotras se consideran sus hermanas hablando a si de vuestros hermanos?

-Tsuya miro con odio a Naruto- no me importa de que conocieras a mi maldito hermano! Pero no perdonare que lo peotegas!

-Izumi se le unio- exacto algun dia los mataremos a ambos!

-Naruto no pudo mas y lanzo una mirada aseaina a las dos- me prometieron que les protegiese pero no se merecen unos hermanos asi!

-Tsuya muy molesta- sensei! Solicito un combate contra ese dobe!

-Iruka suspiro- no puedo permitir tan pronto las peleas a si que aguantaros par de idiotas sentaros y atender a las clases

-los dos se sentaron y las clases empezaron y asi paso el tiempo por las tardes entrenaba con kurama y llegaba a su casa para dormir-

-4 meses despues-

-despues de ese tiempo Naruto, Shino y Lee se hicieron amigos y en cuanto a los demas no cambiaron demasiado Sasuke y las otras dos Uchihas eran muy arrogantes al igual que Naruko pero Shara era mas amiga de Naruto, Shino y Lee-

-en combates de praticas Naruto vs Sasuke-

-oye dobe rindete ahora o te aplastare! -dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan de un ojo un tomoe y en el otro dos tomoes-

-Naruto suspiro- ya lo veremos... -naruto saco su kunai negro-

-Sasuke se lanzo contra Naruto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que Sasuke por su Sharingan tenia algo de ventaja-

-Naruto recibia algun golpe pero rapidamente se los devolvia cambio de Taijutsu y hay empezo la paliza al pobre Uchiha-

-Sasuke en uno de los tantos golpes que recivio salto hacia atras alejandose y hacendo unos sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyū no jutsu! -la gran bola de fuego fue hacia naruto-

-Naruto no se quedo atras y hizo otros sellos de manos- Katon, Dai endan! -la enorme bala de fuego atraveso y disipo el ataque de sasuke y golpeo a este de lleno dejandole insconsciente-

-Iruka va a ayudar a sasuke-

-despues de llevar a sasuke al hospital de la academia sige la final de los combates de praticas-

-Naruto vs Naruko-

-Naruko se pone frente al rubio y se pone en flor de loto mientras deja dos kage bunshin contra naruto-

-Naruto peleaba contra los dos clones pero los destruyo con facilidad se lanza contra Naruko haciendo unos sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyū no jutsu! -lanzo la esfera de fuego contra la rubia que cuando la esfera golpeo al suelo ella no estaba-

-Naruto se giro viendo a una Naruko en modo Sabio de los sapos con un rasengan golpeandole en el torso estampandolo contra el suelo-

-Naruto le agarra de la nuca y la da un cabezo alejandole de ella poniendose en pie- tks...

-Naruko sonrie arrogante hace unos sellos de manos- Fūton: Renkūdan -la bala de aire golpeo a naruto en el pecho pero este se deacompuso en cuervos para aparecer sobre su hermana y golpearla en la cara con su puño envuelto en chakra katon lanzandola un par de metros-

-Naruko se levanta sacudiendo su polvo- maldito... -hizo otro rasengan pero con otros dos clones moldeaban chakra Fūton- Fūton: Rasen-Shuriken! -Naruko lanzo el ataque hacia Naruto-

-(hora de probarlo Kurama?) -kurama sonrio- Adelante cachorro deja asombrada a esa niña engreida jajajaja -reia desquiciado el zorro- Fūton: Tatsumaki! -naruto acumulo chakra Fūton en sus palmas de la mano y las hizo girar creando un circulo enfrente suya dejando salir un Tornado gigante que se llevo por delante el ataque de Naruko y a la propia Naruko estampandola contra una roca- parece que ya gane...

-derrepente de Naruko salio un manto de chakra rojizo con tres colas- N-a-r-u-t-ooo! -la Namikaze se lanzo contra el rubio con un rasengan en mano-

-Naruto tambien se lanzo con su brazo en vuelto en chakra Katon chocando su puño contra el rasengan pero destrozo su puño tambien quemando su ropa por la friccion del ataque de la rubia pero naruto sin que nadie se diese cuenta activo su sharingan de tres tomoes y encerro a Naruko en un genjutsu para en un segundo desactivarlo-

-Iruka se acerco llevandose a la chica insconsciente-

-suspiro y caigo al suelo- este combate si fue duro... -escupo in poco de sangre-

-Me levanto, voy con Lee y Shino-

-Lee salta de heuforia- Naruto tu llama de la juventud brilla muy fuerte!

-con una gota de sudor en la nuca- Shino vamonos ya antes de que llege Gai y se una a Lee

-El Aburame y El Sarutobi salen corriendo del lugar-

-Todos vuelven a clase y sigue la clase como siempre-

-despues del las clases, naruto estaba bajo un arbol hablando con Lee, Shino y Shara de como entrenarian ya que Kurama acepto a entrenarlos aun que se nego muchas veces-

-Shara sonreia- por podre superar a la idiota de Naruko...

-Lee con llamas en los ojos- podre luchar a un nivel superior solo espere Gai-sensei!

-naruto todavia dudaba llevar a Lee-

-Un mes habia pasado y Naruto ya controlaba a la perfeccion su Sharingan y sus Jutsus estaban a nivel Jounin "avanzado" al igual que su Taijutsu y Kenjutsu ahora podia hacer Genjutsu rango S-

-wow Kurama-sensei aun que sea un demonio en cuerpo de entrenador sus metodos son muy utiles -dijo una Shara muy cansada-

-un clon de naruto controlado por kurama- **Vamos mocosos que estais en un entrenamiento no en un paraiso!** **Asi que poneros a dar 30 vueltas a Konoha!**

-los cuatro empiezan a correr con miedo-

 **-Tres horas despues de entrenar fisicamente Kurame empezo a explicarles sus puntos fuertes y debiles tambien jutsus que podrian mejorarlos a niveles demenciales-**

-el clon de Naruto controlado- **Bien primero vas tu Cejotas... Eres fuerte y agil con estas dos virtudes estoy seguro que te volveras un autentica maquina de matar si sigues mis entrenamimetos nadie te superara en Taijutsu pero estas muy limitado por tu poca cantidad de chakra pero seguro que llegaras muy lejos con tu actitud...**

-Si! Kurama-Senaei! Gracias por todo! -dijo Lee emocionado-

-Mirando a la Pelirrojo de ojos de azul claro- **Ahora vas tu Enana... Bien al ser una Uzumaki tus reservas de chakra son de un Kage pero gracias a los entrenamientos con el Ero-sennin y tus padres lo dominas bien asi que no te preocupes por que con mi entrenamiento seras capaz de usar asta la ultima gota de tu chakra y al ser afinidad al Fūton y al Raiton te entrenare en esas dos afinidades asta que seas una autentica maestra y humillaras a tus padres y a tu hermana**

-Shara asiente con algo de molestia por su nuevo mote por parte del zorro demonio- Si! Kurama-sensei estoy segura que se sentira orgullosa de mi!

-ahora mira al Aburame- **Te toca Raro de los insectos... Tu control con los insectos es muy bueno pero commigo eso mejorara tambien podras transmitir chakra atraves de tus insectos para hacerlos mutar y sean capazes de hacer cosas que otros insectos no podrian tambien te entrenare en tus elementos que son Doton y Suiton te are un gran shinobi asi que confia en mi joven Aburame...**

-Shino asiente con la cabeza con su tipica seriedad- Gracias Kurama-sensei...

-ahora mira al rubio- **Te toca Naruto... La mayoria ya lo sabras gracias a tus entrenamientos con los dos Uchihas y con mis propios entrenamientos... Tu control del Katon y el Fūton son buenos se pueden mejorar mucho pero ya iremos mejorando eso con el tiempo en este entrenamiento empezaremos con el Raiton y mejorar tu Sharingan para que mejores tu Genjutsu tu Taijutsu es muy letal pero nada que no se pueda seguir mejorando en cuanto a tu Kenjutsu es muy bueno pero igual que tu Taijutsu nada mejor que mejorar sin parar en cuanto a tu chakra tres partes de lo mismo que Shara al ser un Uzumaki tus cantidades son abrumadoras y dificiles de comtrolar pero lo aras como que me llamo Kurama el rey de los Bijuus asi que prepararos para el entrenamiento arduo y doloroso** -dijo esto ultimo con una voz y sonrisa tenebrosa-

-espera dijiste que Naruto es un Uzumaki?

- **Eso dije mocosa y estoy seguro que el ya telo habia contado...Los humanos sois muy molestos...** -dijo Kurama con una gota de sudor en la frente-

-Naruto por que no habias dicho nada a mi madre ella es Uzumaki seguro que piensa que ella es la ultima a parte de mi hermana y yo?

\- que sentido tiene contarle a la persona que me abandono como a un perro para muriese cuando yo habia nacido?...

-Eso es mentira okaa-san nunca haria eso! -dijo Shara muy molesta-

-Pero lo hizo me dejo al igual que Minato pensando que su propio hijo era un monstruo solo el abuelo Sarutobi confio en mi...

-Propio hijo? Eso es mentira! Nunca habian dicho que Naruko y yo tubieramos un hermano! Por que tendrian que escondernos eso?

-sencillo por que no me consideraban su hijo por que cuando sellaron el alma de Kurama-sensei dentro de mi cuerpo yo falleci en el proceso pero para salvarme Kurama tuvo que usar su chakra y ellos al pensar que yo habia muerto y vieron el chakra del kyubi solo se les ocurrio que ahora yo era el propio kyubi y no es muy descabellado ya que tu tambien pensaste que yo lo era...

-Shara agacho la cabeza con algo de tristeza de haber tenido un hermano y haberle considerado un monstruo y a la vez de haber considerado a su ahora sensei un monstruo- lo siento... De verdad que lo siento por pensar que ustedes dos eran monatruos... -dijo casi llorando-

-Kurama empezo a reir como un loco- **Tu idea de que yo soy un monstruo no esta equivocada por que en verdad lo soy en cuanto a lo de naruto tu solo hacias lo que los adultos te ordenaban asi que no te culpes mocosa aun que Naruto te perdone yo no lo are ya que se que tu no te perdonaras asi que yo sere quien te juzge ya que Naruto es demasiado blando..**

-Shara asiente con la cabeza y mira a el clon de Naruto controlado por Kurama-

- **Bueno tu castigo sera simple temdras que proteger a Natuto de que no le vuelvan a hacer daño estar gunto a el y los otros dos apartir de ahora son un grupo...**

-Shara sonrie llorando de felicidad- gracias, muchas gracias Kurama-sensei no le fallere nunca!

-Kurama sonrio- ( **Espero que estos mocosos lleguen muy lejos** **y me hagan sentir orgulloso de ellos** )

 **-Una semana despues-**

-Cuatro clones de controlados por kurama entrenaban a cada uno de los compañeros de Naruto y al propio Naruto-

-Clon N1- **Vamos Lee tienes que dejar llevar tus golpes al compas del viento y la fuerza de la misma gravedad asi seras capaz de dar golpes precisos, pero si fallas dando un golpe las consecuencias son fatales...**

-Lee estaba golpeando un tronco atado a un arbol sobre unas baras de bambu que bajo ellas habian estacas de madera con unas pesas de 100 kg en los brazos y 150 en las piernas Lee daba golpes sin perder la concentracion ya que el tronco tenia unos puntos rojos y eran los unicos puntos quebno tenian sellos explosibos camuflados-

-Clon N2 mirando el entrenamiento de Shino- **Sabes lo que pasara si fallas añadiendo chakra a los insectos y los matas?** -con una sonrisa sadica-

-mientras que Shino intentaba traspasar chakra a sus Insectos sin pasarse ya que mataria a los insectos y si los mata y caen sobre la placa de acero bajo los pies de Shino soltara 100 voltios por el cuerpo del Aburame mientras es atacado por ballestas que le lanzan flechas envenenadas y debe esquivarlas sin perder la concentracion-

-Clon N3 y el Clon N4 miraban a Shara y a Naruto-

-Mientras que Shara y Naruto con su chakra controlaban el agua de un valde sobre el pico de una roca y si fallan hay una placa de metal y si el valde aplasta la placa ara cerrase unas cicallas que cortaran una cuerda que mantiene atada una roca por una grua de madera y si cae sobre unos de los dos sera aplastado-

 **-unas horas despues de entrenar arduamente-**

-Shara seria dijo- estan preparados Mañana son los examenes Genin...

-Lee emocionado- Claro que estoy Listo!

-Shino asiente con la cabeza-

-Naruto levanta su pulgar hacia arriba con una sonris- No te preocupes estas hablando con el gran Naruto Sarutobi!

-Shara le mira con los ojos entrecerrados- claro...El gran Naruto... -suspira- bueno mañana nos vemos en clase...

-Todos vuelven a sus casas-


	5. Capitulo 5: Los exámenes Genin

**Capitulo 5: Los examenes Genin**

-Suena la alarma y Naruto aun dormido golpea la alarma y la destruye creando mas ruido todavia- creo que me pasa... -bostezo para despues levantarme y estirarme- hoy es el dia en el que me volvere un Genin! -me visto y bajo a desayunar con el viejo-

-Sarutobi mira a Naruto- Buenos dias Naruto

-Buenos dias Ojii-chan -con una sonrisa mientras se sienta a desayunar-

-Naruto estas preparado para el examen?

-Claro Ojii-chan! Hoy tu nieto se volvera un gran shinobi!

-Sonrie por la seguridad de Naruto- ya lo espero con ganas

-Termina de desayunar va a su habitacion recoje todo lo que necesita y sale de su casa direccion a la academia donde se emcuentra con Lee corriendo- Buenos dias Lee!

-Buenos dias Naruto! -con llamas en los ojos-

-llegan a la academia y se encunetran a Shino-

-Buenos dias Shino! -dicen los dos a la vez-

-Buenos dias -dice Shino con su tipica seriedad-

-Los tres a la clase encontrandose con Shara-

-Buenos dias -dice Shino-

-Buenos dias Shara-chan! -grita con euforia Lee-

-Buenos dias Shara! -con una sonrisa-

-Buenos dias a los tres -con una sonrisa tipica-

-Los cuatro se sientan en sus sitios-

-Todos se sientan en sus sitios cuando entra el profesor- bueno chicos hoy sera el examen para ser Genin los que pasen en esta semana los examenes seran Genin y la semana que biene se les asignara un grupo acada grupo de tres y el torneo de fuerza solo sera para saber cual sera el novato del año...Los que llegen al torneo seran los que ya seran Genin... Queda claro todo?

-Si! -gritan todos excepto cierto Hyuga y cierto Uchiha-

-El profesor saca unos examenes y los empieza a repartir cuando lo reparte todos comienzan a responder preguntas cuando pasaron las dos horas el profesor recogio los examenes salio de clase-

-Naruto...Que tal te fue el examen? -dijo Shara con una sonrisa-

-Como dudas de que valla a suspender? -dijo naruto con un tono molesto-

-Por que se como eres Naruto-Nii -dijo Shara con cierta burla-

-El profesor entro a la clase con los clases con los examenes- hay veinte aprobados ahora pasare a decir los tres primeros y despues dire los veinte aprobados los que no nombre seran suspendidos y los que an aprobado vallan al campo de entrenamiento... Los tres primeros son Shikamaru Nara, Izumi Uchiha y Shara Namikaze, ahora los aprobados... Naruko Namikaze, Sai, Tsuya Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Ten-Ten, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Sarutobi, Rock-Lee,Kiba Inuzuka, Hansho Hyuga, Son Akimichi, Doge Inuzuka. -despues de decir esos nombres el profesor desaparecio en una nube de humo-

-Los nombrados salieron al campo de entrenamiento-

-Bien la primera prueba sera simple solo tienen que sacar la mayor puntuacion dando a ciertos puntos en unos maniquis que de mueven por el lugar, tienen que sacar al menos 50 puntos... Asi que empiezen ya!

-La prueba comenzo y los alumnos estubieron lanzando los kunais asta que termino-

-Todos an pasado pero ahora dire los tres mejores de esta prueba... Izumi Uchiha, Rock-Lee y Shara Namikaze...

-Bien la siguiente prueba sera un examen de Taijutsu tienen que demostrar de que son capazes y depende lo que hagan nosotros decidiremos si pasan o no... -a la vez que lo dice aparecen varios Chunin- contra ellos pelearan-

-Los combates comenzaron combate tras combate llego uno interesante-

-Lee se acerco a su prueba y se puso en posicion de batalla al mismo tiempo lo hacia el Chunin-

-el Chunin se lanzo contra Lee intentando hacer tacto un golpe en la cara de este-

-Lee le agarro de la muñeca y con la otra mano le sujeto del hombro y le barrio los pies de una patada para ejercer fuerza para hacerle estamparse contra el suelo de espaldas creando una honda de aire para de seguido soltarle un golpe en el estomago para dejarle insconsciente por la falta del aire pero al separar el puño del brazo del Chunin del cuerpo de Lee salia humo por que el sudor se evaporizo por el calor que desprendia por la velocidad a la que hizo esto-

-las peleas habian terminado-

-Los tres se acercaron a Lee sorprendidos y alegres a su amigo por su fuerza ya que el entrenamiento de su sensei habia surtido efecto-

-el profesor llego frente a todos y dijo- todos an pasado pero ahora dire los tres que mejor lo han hecho... Rock-Lee, Neji Hyuga, Izumi Uchiha, ahora dire la ultima prueba del dia de hoy, es el examen de Kenjutsu es sencillo tiene las mismas reglas que el examen de Taijutsu...

-Los combates de espadas habian comenzado-

-Naruto se acerco a su rival y el Chunin se puso a la defensiva ya que notaba que el chico frente a el era bueno con la katana pero lo que no sabia que fue entrenado por el genio Itachi Uchiha-

-El Chunin se lanzo contra el rubio con una estocada descendiente para intentar revanar al rubio pero sin darse cuenta toco aldo duro era la oja de un color negro era el filo de la katana de Naruto pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que paso a la oja chakra Fūton al filo creando un pequeño tifon y por la fuerza mando volar al Chunin para saltar contra el y empezar un combate de espadas cosa que naruto tenia la ventaja pese a que cada vez que el chunin paraba o esquivava un ataque del rubio si estaba en el ataque de la katana una brisa de aire afilado cortaban y rebanaban todo a su paso y en mas de una ocasion el chunin recivia algun corte-

-por eso en uno de esos ataques el chunin de un salto se aleja del rubio para descansar ya que estaba perdiendo sangre y estaba cansado de esquivar los ataques del rubio-

-(oye Kurama-sensei crees que estoy listo para usar eso de una vez?)

-el gran zorro sonrio dentro de la mente del rubio- **por supuesto mocoso ya quiero ver todo lo que as mejorado...**

-Naruto sonrio a la misma vez que lo hizo el chakra que desprendia era abrumador las pequeñas brisas que rodeaban a Naruto creecieron haciendose un gran huracan para compactarse haciendose una armadura pero a la misma vez otro chakra aparecia y era de tipo Raiton haciendose notar en pequeños rayos que salian en la armadura del huracan y en la espada para en un instante desaparece haciendolo frente al Chunin dejando donde estaba antes unos rayos que no le habian podido seguir por la velocidad que llevava-

-M-monstruo... -el hombre le lanzo una estocada pero antes de tocar al rubio la katana se paro en seco rompiendose por la fuerza del viento al instante desaparece poniendose detras del chunin golpeando con el mango de su katana en la nuca dejandole insconsciente-

-varios combates despues para terminar el examen-

-el profesor llego diciendo- bueno todos pasan pero algunos por los pelos.. -Mirando a los tres Hyugas y a Lee- pero ahora dire quienes fueron los tres mejores.. Naruto Sarutobi, Izumi Uchiha y Shara Namikaze. Eso es todo por hoy mañana es el ultimo dia de los examenes y dentro de tres dias sera el gran torneo para elegir al novato del año...

-Todos se fueron a sus casas menos Naruto, Shara, Shino y Lee-

-Lee y Naruto los dos lo hicieron hoy increiblemente bien me sorprende vuestros avanzes -dijo Shara con una sonrisa-

-Lo mismo digo... -dijo Shino con su clasica seriedad-

-Gracias! -gritaron los dos a coro-

-para despues ir a Ichiraku a festejar para ir a comer ramen-

-la noche paso normal todos se fueron para mentalizarse-

 **-Dia siguiente-**

-Naruto estaba desayunando hablando con Sarutobi- Bueno Ojii-chan me volvere un gran shinobi ya lo vera!

-Sarutobi sonreia- lo espero con ansias a ver asta donde puedes llegar... Naruto llega muy lejos y demuestra a todos que estaban confundidos contigo

-Naruto sonrio al comentario de su abuelo- lo are Jii-chan solo esperame y observa como me vuelvo poderoso y te sentiras orgulloso de mi!

-Sarutobi sonrio- por supuesto que lo vere y yo ya me siento orgulloso de ti Naruto

-despues de desayunar Naruto solio de casa para ir a la academia el profesor dio su charla para despues ir al campo de entrenamiento-

-Todos estaban en el campo de entrenamineto escuchando al profesor- bueno el examen de hoy es Ninjutsu la prueba es sencilla solo tienen que hacer al menos 5 Kage Bunshin y dos tecnicas personales-

-las demostraciones empezaron algunos usando elementos de estilo katon como los Uchihas o estilo Doton como los Hyugas-

-Shara se colocaba para hacer su demostracion acumulo chakra en su mano creando un rasengan para despues hacerlo mas grande- Senpo: Odama Rasengan! -la enorme esfera de chakra para despues añadirla chakra de elemento Fūton y una especie de disco aparecia alrededor de la enorme esfera- Fūton: Odama Rasen-Shuriken!

-despues de todas las demostraciones el profesor empezo a hablar- bueno todos an pasado pero como en todas la pruebas dire los tres mejores que son... Shara Namikaze, Naruto Sarutobi y Shino Aburame, eso es todo de este examen ahora iremos a hacer el ultimo examen que es el de Genjutsu sera simple hay cuatro tipos de banderas estan las amarillas que pueden ser ilusiones o reales estas dan 10 puntos luego estan las verdes que estan bajo un genjutsu de rango C 20 puntos, tambien las de color azul que estan bajo un genjutsu de rango B que dan 30 puntos ybpor ultimo estan las rojas bajo un genjutsu de rango A que dan 50 puntos y se necesitan 150 puntos para pasar... Despues de saber las reglas el examen empieza ya!

-Todos empezaron a correr entre las banderas ya que la mayoria eran falsos, los Uchihas como Sasuke y Tsuya habian activado el Sharingan de dos tomoes pero Izumi y el ojo de Naruto habian activado su sharingan maduro de tres tomoes, despues de una media hora el examen habia terminado-

-el profesor se puso enfrente a todos- despues de este examen todos an pasado por lo tanto apartir de ahora son Genin pero dentro de dos dias empezara el torneo para decidir el novato del año asi que preparaos y ya la semana que biene sera elecion de equipos...Ya pueden irse todos

-Todos se fueron a sus casas pero antes de irse los cuatro fueron interceptados y tumbados por un Gai con lagrimas en los ojos- Chicos me alegro mucho que lo hayan conseguido!

-de entre unos arbustos sale un Kakashi leyendo cierto libro para mayores de 18- bueno chicos me alegro de que todos hayan aprobado... Espero que todos llegueis muy lejos en el torneo de dentro de dos dias asi que entrenar duro para lograrlo y nunca or riandais...

-Todos asintieron con una sonrisa y se levantaron, para luego ir al Ichiraku a celebrar con unos tazones de ramen, despues de cenar los ramen todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar-

-Naruto entro corriendo a casa buscando a su abuelo dandole un abrazo- Jii-chan lo logre!

-Sarutobi sonrio feliz- de verdad que me alegro naruto por lo veo ya lo celebraron y para ragalarte algo mañana te comprare algun arma y te invitare a comer... -asumiendo las consecuencias de invitar a cenar a un pozo sin fondo traga saliva del miedo-

-Naruto sonrie feliz- Si! Esta bien Jii-chan!

-Los dos se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitacion-


	6. Capitulo 6: Los combates comienzan!

**Capitulo 6: Los combates comienzan!**

-Naruto despertaba antes de que el despertador sonara por la tension de que hoy era el torneo, recordando el dia de ayer cuando Sarutobi junto a Danzo invitaron a naruto a comer ramen al Ichiraku- hoy es el dia... Sera duro pero creo que sera emocionante -despues de decir esto baja a desayunar encontrandose con su abuelo y el desayuno- buenos dias Jii-chan!

-Buenos dias Naruto -dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa-

-Prometo que ganare el torneo a si que solo mira como lo logro! -dijo naruto con llamas en los ojos-

-estare viendote junto a Danzo, Kakashi y Gai te estaremos animando -dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa-

-Naruto sonrio y terminaron de desayunar para despues salir de casa de camino al campo de batallas caundo llegan alli se encuentran con todos, Gai y Lee, Shino, Shara, Kakashi, Danzo, el dueño del Ichiraku y su hija, Sarutobi y Naruto llegaron con el resto caminando hacia las gradas para llegar a ellas y sentarse, viendo que todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas y en el palco de arriba estaba el consejo y el Hokage con su esposa-

-los primeros dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

 **-Sasuke Uchiha vs Hansho Hyuga-**

-Los bajaron mirandose a los ojos con algo de odio-

-Hansho se lanzo contra Sasuke activando su Byakugan empezando golpeando sus tenketsu y sus articulaciones -

-Sasuke al recibir un par de golpes activa su sharingan de dos tomoes esquivando y leyendo sus movimientos para golpearlo en el estomago con su puño con su otra mano saca un kunai de la manga clavandoselo en el hombro-

-Hansho salta para despues sacar el kunai del hombro-

-Sasuke lanza contra el Hyuga haciendo unos sellos de manos llenando sus pulmones de aire- Katon, Goukakyū no jutsu! -expulsa una bola de fuego que choco contra el suelo ya que Hansho habia conseguido esquivar el ataque pero muchas llamas le golpearon al chocar contra el suelo haciendole quemaduras de tercer grado-

-con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras jadea cansado y adolorido por las quemaduras intento levantarse-

-Sasuke ya estaba sobre el haciendo unos sellos de manos- Chidori! -atraviesa el hombro del Hyuga, dejandole insconsciente por el dolor-

-El comentarista grita con euforia- el priemer combate termina y gana Uchiha Sasuke!

-Todos sorprendidos por la habilidad del Uchiha-

-los siguientes nombres aparecen en la pantalla-

 **-Shin Akimichi vs Izumi Uchiha-**

-los dos participantes al campo de batalla y se miraron a los ojos para lanzarse ambos a un combate de Taijutsu pero Izumi tenia la ventaja pero el Akimichi agrando su brazo golpeandola estampandola contra una pared-

-eso dolio...-dijo la Uchiha con mucha molestia y con el sharingan activado-

-el akimichi se lanzo contra la Uchiha sin darse cuenta que la Uchiha tenia el sharingan activado cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba de rodillas suplicando piedad y gritando dentro de un Genjutsu-

-y la ganadora es la mejor usuaria del Genjutsu Izumi Uchiha! -gritaba con euforia el comentarista-

-cuando termino de decir eso los siguientes dos nombres aparecian-

 **-Hinata Hyuga vs Shu Yamanaka-**

-una Hianata timida bajaba al combate encontrandose frente a frente con la Yamanaka que se ponia en pose de ataque cosa que Hinata respindio al instante-

-la Yamanaka intento controlar la mente de Hinata pero de poco le sirvio por que en un instante la Hyuga ya estaba frente ella con esos importentes Byakugan activados mirando a sus ojos para seguir y empezar golpeando el hombro de la Yamanaka dejando inutil su brazo para seguir golpeando con gracia y elegancia sus articulaciones asta dejarla inmovil-

-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que nadie esperaba ese nivel de la joven Hyuga y el que mas le impacto fue a Hiashi que la trataba como una inutil, parece que entrenar y ser amiga de Naruko le sirvio de mucho-

-Los siguientes dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

 **-Shara Namikaze vs Ten-Ten-**

-las dos participantes se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa retadora-

-Ten-ten de un pergamino saca cientos de armas que son controladas por ella que se lanzan contra la pelirroja creando un tornado alrededor de ella-

-Shara libera su chakra de Fūton creando una cupula de aire que destruye o manda a volar sus armas despues saca un kunai y se lanza contra la experta en armas-

-Ten-ten hace lo mismo con otro kunai chocando acero contra acero en un combate que ninguna de las dos retrocedia ante el combate pero eso no hizo rendirse a ninguna-

-Shara para hacer que la balanza se incline para ella añade chakra de Fūton a el kunai mandando a volar el kuani de Ten-ten haciendola un corte en la mejilla pero ella no se iba a quedar solo a recibir los ataques de la pelirroja soltando una potente patada en el estomago haciendola volar varios metros-

-Ten-ten saco cientos de shurikens lanzandolos contra la pelirroja para despues hacer unos sellos y los shurikens se envolvieron en una nube de humo para salir los mismos shurikens pero mucho mas grandes de cerca de los metros de diametro-

-La pelirroja solo añadio chakra a su mano haciendo un rasengan para despues añadir chakra fūton- aqui voy! Fūton: Rasen-Shuriken! -el ataque de la pelirroja destruye todos los shurikens de Ten-ten pero a la misma vez se dirije contra ella-

-Ella hizo un Jutsu de sustitucion dejando ver como hacia añicos el trozo de madera y creando un gran crater-

-Ten-ten se impacto pero ella sabia que este combate nunca seria sencillo asi que se lanzo contra la Namikaze con una katana lanzando un corte descendiente contra la pelirroja-

-Shara hizo algo impensable paro la katana con su mano cubierta de un manto de chakra de estilo Fūton para despues apretarla y destruyendola- esto acaba aqui! -acumula chakra en su mano creando un rasengan impactandoselo en la boca del estomago a Ten-ten estampandola contra una pared dejando varias grietas-

-el comentaristas gritaba de euforia- y la vencedora es la hija del Yondaime! Shara Namikaze!

-Minato aun seguia con la boca desencajada de la nueva forma de su tecnica- Que diablos fue eso?...

-Los siguientes nombres aparecieron-

 **-Neji Hyuga vs Sakura Haruno-**

-cuando vio el nombre de su contrincante Sakura se quedo blanca tragando saliva-

-Los bajaron al campo de combate pero uno de ellos claramente estaba temblando-

-para asi el combate empezar con un Neji lanzarse contra Sakura dejandola insconsciente de un golpe en el cuello-

-el comentarista aun no creia la velocidad con la que terminaron los combate- y el ganador es Neji Hyuga...

-todos sin decir una palabra ante este combate-

-para suerte de algunos en la pantalla salia los siguientes nombres rompiendo el tenso silencio-

 **-Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock-Lee-**

-Kiba miraba con superioridad a Lee sobre su perro- hoy demostrare que soy un Alpha!

-Lee solo se posicionaba en su posicion de ataque que habia aprendido con Kurama que era una mezcla de varios artes marciales-

-Kiba corria contra Lee acompañado por Akamaru que se separaban para ataquar desde distintos lugares, cuando estubieron apunto de tocar a Lee-

-Este salto con un humo saliendo de su cuerpo por la friccion del aire por su velocidad para despues agarrar la nuca de ambos y estampar sus caras en el suelo-

-Kiba consiguio aguantar el choque pero Akamaru no tuvo la misma suerte ya que estaba insconsciente en el suelo con la cara incrustrada en el suelo-

-Lee le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Kiba que lo mando a volar contra una pared dejando unas grandes grietas-

-Kiba salio entre los escombros no pudo ver que-

-Lee corria por la pared usando Chakra en los pies saltando y con un rodillazo en la cara lo mando arrastrase por el suelo varios metros, cuando llego a levantarse lo que se encontro fue un Lee volando cerca de el dandole una patada en el menton y volverlo a mandar a volar pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que se topo con otra patada de Lee asi recibiendo varias patadas todas dirigidas a la cara del Inuzuka dejandolo insconscinete con varias fracturas en la cara y todo el cuerpo-

-El comentarista gritaba de euforia- eato fue increible ese muchacho es increible nadie esperaba esa victoria tan aplastante frente a el futuro jefe del clan Inuzuka! Dejando victorioso a Rock-Lee!

-Minato aun no salia del tranze primero su hija y ahora el alumno de Gai solo una frase pasaba por la mente del Namikaze mayor- (quien diablos entreno a esos chicos?)

-Todos estaban callados y sorprendidos excepto cierto pelo tazon con un chaleco verde gritando de euforia-

-Bien hecho Lee sigue asi! Tu llama de la juventud brilla mas fuerte que nunca! -gritaba un Gai llorando con el pulgar hacia arriba-

-los siguientes nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

 **-Sai vs Shino Aburame-**

-los dos bajaron al campo de batalla mientras uno se miraba al otro analizando la situacion y las probabilidades pero el primero en atacar fue Sai-

-Sai dibujo un tigre y un enorme aguila en la que se subio para poder protegerse del Aburame por que algo no iba bien con el, cuando el tigre salto contra Shino y le lanzo un zarpazo-

-Los insectos de Shino creando una barrera y con el chakra de Shino se hicieron tan duros como el acero creando un escudo invencible para despues hacerse una barrera de pinchos que atravesaron al tigre destruyendolo par despues lanzarse contra Sai-

-Sai creo cinetos de shurikens que cayeron sobre Shino pero ese enorme escudo lo hacia una armadura dura de quebrar para despues mandar a los insectos envueltos den llamas de katon juntandise en pequeños dardos de fuego que mas de uno hizo contacto sobre Sai-

-Shino dejaba salir una orda interminable de insectos de sus bolsillos dejando atrapado a Sai dentro de esa enorme enjambre-

-Sai creo varios tigres y un drago pero los inscetos los dejaban inmobiles para despues aparecer Shino detras de Sai con un kunai en su cuello-

-Shino con una voz seria- te rindes? -con varias armas y pinchos apuntando hacia el creados por insectos-

-Sai suspiro por suspiro por su inferioridad- esta bien me rindo...

-el comentarista grito- y el gandor es Shino Aburame!

\- los siguientes dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

 **-Naruko Namikaze vs Ino Yamanaka-**

-Las dos combatientes bajaron a la arena-

-Ino se lanzo contra Naruko pero esta la esquivaba cada ataque con extrema facilidad-

-La Namikaze hizo unos sellos de manos- Fūton, Renkudan! -la bala de aire golpeo de lleno a la Yamanaka golpeandola de lleno estampandola contra un muro para luego ver a Naruko con un rasengan en mano Golpeo a la Yamanaka dejandola insconsciente del golpe-

-el comentarista como ya era tipico gritaba de euforia- y la ganadora es Naruko Namikaze!

-Minato sonreia feliz al ver pasar a su otra hija a los octavos- bien hecho Naruko...

-los siguientes dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

-Tsuya Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara-

-Los contrincantes bajaron ala arena-

-Shikamaru miraba con pereza a la Uchiha- esto es muy molesto...

-la Uchiha se molesto ante el comentario del Nara asi que activo su sharingan y se lanzo contra el Nara en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo un gran error por parte de la Uchiha-

-Sin darse cuenta la Uchiha Shikamaru ya la tenia a su mercer estaba paralizada por las sombras del Nara para despues lanzarle unos kunais a la Uchiha-

-Dificilmente la Uchiha hizo unos sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyū no jutsu -la gran bola de fuego golpeo y incinero los kunais golpeando el suelo ya que el Nara lo habia esquivado pero la sombra se habia ido asi que Tsuya salto contra Shikamaru con un Chidori en mano pero de esta salio un laser electrico que atraveso el hombro del Nara- Chidori Eisō!

-Shikamaru callo de rodillas sujetando su herida para no perder mas sangre- tks... -con si vista busca a la Uchiha que nunca la encontro pero derrepente sintio un frio metal en su cuello-

-Tsuya estaba detras del Nara con un kunai envuelto de chakra Raiton sobre su cuello- Te rindes? O esto puede ser lento y muy doloroso?

-Shikamaru bajo los hombros en forma de derrota- me rindo...

-el comentarista grito de euforia- y la vencedora es Tsuya Uchiha!

-todos cayados y sorprendidos por el nivel de los nuevos novatos de esta epoca-

-Minato solo miraba serio los combates- son muy buenos...

-los ultimos dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

 **-Chouji Akimichi vs Naruto Sarutobi-**

-Naruto se levanto de su sitio y bajaba por las escaleras de las gradas siendo mirado por todos por su inmensa cantidad de chakra al ser Uzumaki pero eso no sorprendio a todos si no aun chakra parecido al del Kyubi-

-cuando los dos bajaron se miraron a los ojos seriamente mientras que Chouji comia una bolsa de patatas fritas- Te aplastare manstruo...

-Naruto solo sonrio para de seguido se sintio una enorme presion en el ambiente y la brisa del viento se vuelve mas fuerte creando un anillo bajo los pies de naruto creando un pequeño tornado y de este sale electricidad- eso ya lo veremos...

-Chouji solo hizo su brazo gigante y golpeo con el puño en forma de martillo a naruto-

-Este paro el golpe de Chouji con una mano pero bajo el se crea un pequeño crater- (es fuerte...) -Naruto aparata el brazo del akimichi y salta contra el con su puño envuelto en electricidad golpeando en la cara y mandandandolo a volar-

-Chouji se levanta de entre los escombros adolorido, se vuelve una bola y carga contra el rubio-

-para al akimichi con un pie y le patea estampandole contra una pared pero rebota golpeando a naruto contra una pared-

-esto sera problematico... Sera mejor cabarlo de un golpe... -crea un rasengan pero lo haze mas grande y le añade chakra Futōn- esto acaba aqui! Fūton: Odama Rasen-Shuriken! -pero antes de lanzarlo una llama aparece entre los discos de aire convirtiendose en un anillo de fuego- esta es mi nueva super tecnica! Katon, Rasengan Ringuobufaia! [Elemento fuego, Rasengan Anillo de fuego] -La tecnica se dirigia contra Chouji a gran velocidad-

-Chouji se haze gigante y con su puño golpea a la técnica del rubio pero es arrastrado y golpeado contra una pared dejándole inconsciente con quemaduras de tercer grado-

-Y el ganador es Naruto Sarutobi! -gritaba mas que nunca al ver la fuerza del rubio el comentarista-

-Minato sale de balco y da su discurso que a nadie interesa-

-Despues del discurso todos se fueron a sus casas ya que mañana serian los cuartos y las semifinales-

-Naruto miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigos- Chicos... Me alegro de que todos pasasen a los cuartos solo espero encontrarme contra alguno de ustedes tres ya que yo ire con todo para llegar a la final!

-Todos sonrieron- eso ya lo veremos! -gritaron en coro-

-Todos se fueron a sus casas-

-Naruto entro a su casa- Ojii-chan ya e llegado!

-Sarutobi sale de una puerta- hola Naruto que tal te a ido despues del torneo?

-Bien estuve un rato con mis amigos -con una sonrisa-

-Ya veo, bueno sera mejor que te vallas a dar un baño ya que estoy haciendo la cena -dijo Sarutobi amable-

-Si! -asintio Naruto y fue al baño cuando entro se desvistio y entro a la tina-

-Kurama sonriendo- **Mocoso me alegro que hayas pasado a los cuartos, espero ver como ganas ese estupido torneo**

-Si! Kurama-sensei lo are no te defraudare! -dijo Naruto con un tono serio-

-Kurama no pudo dejar de sonreir por la actitud de su alumno- **que no se te olvide despues de el torneo tendras que seguir con tu entrenamiento...**

-Ya lo se... -dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca-

-despues de una larga conversacion salio de la tina, se seco y se puso ropa nueva para despues salir del baño y ir a la cocina donde le esperaba Sarutobi con la cena-

-se sento a la mesa y se puso a cenar tranquilamente mientras hablaba con su abuelo-

-despues de cenar naruto recogio los platos, los cuviertos y los llevo a fregar cuando termino se fue a su habitacion a dormir-

 **-Dia siguiente-**

-Naruto estaba con el resto en las gradas es perando a su turno-

-Como todos no pueden pasar se elejira por su habilidad quienes pasan a los cuartos... Asi que los nombres apareceran en pantalla -dijo el comentarista-

-en la pantalla salieron todos los enfrentamientos -

 **-Neji Hyuga vs Rock-Lee-**

 **-Shino Aburame vs Izumi Uchiha-**

 **-Naruto Sarutobi vs Sasuke Uchiha-**

 **-Shara Namikaze vs Naruko Namikaze-**

-despues de un rato de silencio los primeros dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla-

 **-Neji Hyuga vs Rock-Lee-**

-Los dos participantes bajaron a la arena y se miraron seriamente-

-Neji se lanzo contra Lee en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un combate de Taijutsu bastante igualada-

-Lee uso su Taijutsu dando ferozes golpeas a Neji que no podia evitar o protegerse por la fuerza y por la velocidad de los golpes de Lee este activo el Byakugan para igualar mas el combate asi golpeando al pelo tazon-

-Lee no se quedo atras devolviendo cada golpe al Hyuga pero este le superaba ya que con el Byakugan tenia la ventaja asi que un aura verde mezclada con el vapor de su cuerpo se hacia presente quemando la piel de Lee- Primera puerta del Infierno! -despues de esto Lee se lanza en un combate mas igualado incluso inclinado su favor-

-Neji seguia golpeando a Lee en sus organos vitale asi haciendo aun mas inposible peleear al experto en Taijutsu ya que la primera puerta del infierno lo estaba haciendo polvo a Lee-

-Lee se defendia con todo lo que tenia- No me rendire tan sencillo! -Una pequeña llama salia de sus puños golpeando a Neji en la mandibula quebrandosela pero este antes de caer-

-Neji se inclina y golpea a Lee en la barbilla noqueandolo del golpe-

-El comentarista gritaba de euforia- y el ganador de esta ronda es Neji Hyuga!

-todos sorprendidos por el combate de hace un momento-

-Gai sonreia calmado ya que su alumno casi aplasta a um genio- lo hiciste perfecto Lee...

-los siguientes dos nombres aparecian en la pantalla-

 **-Shino Aburame vs Izumi Uchiha-**

-Los dos nombrados bajan al campo de batalla y se miran seriamente-

-Izumi activa el sharingan y mira a Shino que este tenia la mirada hacia otro sitio para no caer en su genjutsu, se impulsa hacia el con un kunai en mano cuando-

-Shino saca insectos de sus mangas y crean un escudo en la que Izumi choca contra el-

-Izuni hizo sellos de manos- Katon, Gouka Mekkyaku! -la gran columna de fuego se extiende destrozando el muro de insectos por suerte Shino lo esquiva-

-Shino usa los insectos creando armas para atacar a Izumi pero esta los esquivava con extrema facilidad-

-Izumi hace sellos de manos- Chidori, Nagashi! -grandes cantidades de electricidad sale del cuerpo de Izumi golpeando a Shino creando fuertes quemaduras y grandes heridas-

-Shino saca de su manga insectos que se juntan creando una barra que atraviesa el hombro de Izumi-

-Izumi salta para alejarse de Shino hace unos sellos de manos- Chidori, Senbon! -cientos de alfileres electricos salen del cuerponde Izumi atravesando parte no vitales de Shino dejandole insconsciente-

-El comentarista grito- Y la ganadora de este combate es Izumi Uchiha!

-Naruto miraba a Izumi seriamente- (esas posturas esa frialdad se parece mucho a Itachi no como el idiota de Sasuke...)

-Los siguientes dos Nombres salen en la pantalla-

 **-Naruto Sarutobi vs Sasuke Uchiha-**

-Los dos bajan al campo de batalla mirandose seriamente-

-Te aplastare Dobe... -con el sharingan activado-

-Ya lo veremos Dattebayo... -miraba a sasuke directamente-

-Los dos se lanzan directamente al combate en una batalla de Taijutsu que naruto literalmente le estaba humillando-

-Sasuke hizo unos sellos de manos- Chidori! -intento dar a naruto-

-Rasengan! -naruto choco el rasengan contra el chidori pero este gano llevandose el rasengan en la cara estampandole contra un muro-

-Sasuke se levanta de entre los escombros y vuelve a hacer sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyū no jutsu! -la gran esfera fue directa al rubio-

-Naruto tambien hizo sellos de manos- Katon, Dai endan! -la gran bala de fuego atraviesa la esfera de fuego de sasuke destrozando el suelo mientras calzina todo a su paso entre todo estaba un sasuke insconsciente-

-el comentarista estuvo callado ya que nadie se espero que el ultimon Uchiha hubiese caido tan rapido- Y el ganador es Naruto Sarutobi?...

-toda la gradas estaban en sock incluso el propio Minato por ver el enorme potencial de Naruto-

-Los siguientes dos nombres aparecieron-

 **-Shara Namikaze vs Naruko Namikaze-**

-Las dos bajaron al campo de batalla mirandose seriamente-

-Naruko se lanzo contra Shara con el rasengan en mano- te aplastare!

-Shara se lanza tambien contra Naruko chocando su rasengan contra el de ella-

-Las dos saltan separandose-

-Naruko hace un rasengan y le añade chakra de estilo Fūton- aqui voy! Fūton: Rasen-Shuriken! -lanza el ataque contra Shara pero esta tambien lanza el mismo ataque chocando y creando una fuerte explosion-

-Naruko se molesta- no perdere contra una fracasada! Kuchiyose no jutsu! -Un gran sapo sale bajo Naruko mientras que Naruko se pone en pose de loto-

-Shara entra en modo chakra del Kyubi de tres colas asi atacando al sapo con un rasengan pero que gira mas violentamente y es mas grande- Rasengan Vermilion!

-El sapo saca su Katana y para el golpe de Shara creando una grieta en el suelo-

-Shara sigue aun intentando atacar al enorme sapo pero en uno de los ataques el sapo desaparece la invicacion dejando ver a Naruko en el modo sabio de los sapos con dos pequeños sapos en sus hombros-

-En un instante aparece delante de Shara golpeandola en la cara estampandola contra una pared dejandola muy herida-

-Shara apunto de perder la consciencia recuerda una conversacion-

 **-Flashback-**

-Kurama-sensei cree que se puede controlar todo su poder?

- **Por supuesto mocosa que se puede pero necesitas fuerza de voluntad si lo logras no tendras rival asi que confia en ti yo ver tu evolucion de kunoichi dentro del cachorro asi que haz que me sienta orgulloso mocosa**

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-Naruko lanza un Futon, Renkudan contra Shara-

-de entre el polvo se puede ver un brillo dorado y naranja, el ataque de Naruko choca pero de entre la nube de polvo sale Shara con un manto de chakra del Kyubi pero sin cola sujetando un rasengan en su mano añadiendo chakra en un instante aparece sobre Naruko que no pudo ver cuando sucedio- Senpo: Odama Rasengan! -el ataque colisiona contra Naruko que pierde el modo sabio y la insconsciencia-

-Y la ganadora es Shara Namikaze! -gritaba sin apenas voz el comentarista-

-Kurama sonria en el interior de Naruto- asi que al final lo a conseguido...

-y con esto termina los cuartos para empezar las semifinales! Y los emparejamientos son...

 **-Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Sarutobi-**

 **-Shara Namikaze vs Izumi Uchiha-**

-los dos primeros nombrados bajan al campo de batalla-

-Shara mira a Izumi seriamente entra en modo control del chakra del kyubi lanzandose contra la Uchiha-

-Izumi hace sellos de manos- Katon, Gouka Mekkyaku! -la gran barrera de fuego arrasa con todo pero Shara usa el Odama Rasengan usandolo como escudo atravesando el fuego-

-cuando estuvo apunto de tocar a Izumi esta se desconpuso en cuervos esto sorprendio de que tuviese esa invocacion-

-Se une detras de Shara y la hace un corte en la mejilla con un Chidori ya que con suerte lo consiguio esquivar para despues girarse y mirar a la Uchiha mirando esos ojos rojos para despues hacer sellos de manos- Futon, Renkudan! -la bala de aire golpeo a Izumi estampandola contra una pared-

-Sale entre los escombros con Chidori en mano desaparece volviendo aparacer al lado de la Namikaze golpeando el hombro-

-Shara cae muy herida al suelo- es buena... -Crea un rasengan y le añade mas chakra para despues añadirle chakra futon-

Futon, Odama Rasen-Shuriken -una pequeña llama sale entre las aspas de viento rodeando al Rasengan gigante en un anillo de fuego- aqui voy! -lanza el ataque contra la Uchiha-

-Izumi solo suspiro ya que no lo quereia usar aqui- Kirin! -Nubes de tormenta aparecieron derrepente y del cielo cae un dragon electrico que destruye el ataque de Shara y la golpea de lleno dejandola mal herida y insconsciente-

-Y la vencedora de este combate es Izumi Uchiha! -no paraba de gritar el comentarista-

-Todos aun no creian que una tecnica asi de debastadora se usara en unos examenes Genin-

-Los siguientes dos nombres aparecieron-

 **-Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Sarutobi-**

-Los dos bajaron al campo de batalla y rapidamente se lanzaron al ataque golpenadose pero los ataques de Neji no llegaban al rubio por su armadura electrica-

-El rubio desenbaino su katana y hizo um corte al Hyuga en el hombro asta el otro lado de las costillas-

-este cayo de al suelo ya que no era su especialidad luchar contra usuarios de kenjutsu se levanto y siguieron combatiendo un buen rato pero naruto cargo su puño en llamas y golpeo al Hyuga en la cara dejandole herido -

-Neji se levanto y siguio peleando contra el rubio golpeando y dejando inutil el brazo del rubio-

-Naruto salto alejandose del Hyuga en el aire hizo unos sellos de manos- Katon Dai Endan! -la bala de fuego golpeo a Neji dejandole insconsciete-

-Y la final sera mañana asi que esperenlo con ansias! -gritaba el comentarista-

-Todos impactados ya que no sabrian decir quien es mejor ya que demostraron buenos movimentos y jutsus sobre todo cierto Rubio Hokage-


	7. Capitulo 7: La Final y El Exilio

**Capitulo 7: La final y El Exilio**

-Naruto estaba desayunando preparandose para la final contra cierta Uchiha-

-(Kurama-sensei, cree que podre pelear contra ella? Al parecer tiene habilidades muy parecidas a las de Itachi-sensei...)

- **Tranquilo mocoso te ira bien confia en ti seguro que te ira bien y seguro que ganaras asi que levanta esa mirada y haz sentirnos orgullosos a los que te protegimos cuando vivias en la calle** -Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa recordando a cierta humana que cuido de su cachorro-

-(Lo se Kurama quiero que ella este feliz donde quiera que este... Solo espero que ella se sienta orgullosa de haber dado su vida por un monstruo...)

- **Tranquilo cachorro ahora gana ese torneo por ella** -sonrio Kurama- **en este mundo solo respeto a tres humanos son al viejo, a ti y a esa humana... Esa chica tenia un espititu tan grande como el tuyo seguro que el viejo se sentiria orgulloso de que no todos los humanos estan podridos...**

-Naruto se levanto de la mesa y miro a Sarutobi- Ojii-chan hoy ganare por ti! -sonrio mirando a su abuelo-

-Sarutobi sonrio- estare animandote Naruto estoy seguro de que ganaras

 **-Ya en el lugar de la final estaba Naruto frente a Izumi con el sharingan activado-**

-Los dos saltaron contra el otro chocando puños creando um estruendo para despues separarse y hacer los mismos sellos de manos y gritar- Katon, Goukakyū no jutsu! -las dos esferas de fuego chocaron dejando una enorme columna de humo-

-Izumi hizo sellos de manos y hizo un Chidori lanzandose contra el rubio- Chidori!

-Naruto se lanzo contra la Uchiha con un Rasengan- Rasengan!

-Las dos tecnicas chocaron dejando un crater en el suelo para despues ver a los dos enfrentandose en un combate de Taijutsu-

-Naruto hizo sellos de manos- Futon, Renkudan! -la bala de aire se lanzo contra la Uchiha que lo esquivo con facilidad esta agarro a naruto del cuello y le estampo en el suelo y le golpeo en la boca del estomago con un Chidori-

-Naruto se desizo en cuervos apareciendo sobre una columna de uno de los tantos escombros-

-Bastardo como tienes esa maldita imvocacion! Por que te pareces tanto al maldito asesino y perdedor de Itachi? -grito a Naruto este ya se estaba molestando al recordar lo que paso con lo de Itachi y Shisui-

-Naruto insconscientemente activo el Sharingan mientras un chakra rojizo salio del cuerpo de este- No insultes a mi sensei! -Grito a Izumi con instinto asesino que puso alerta asta a los mejores shinobis incluso a Minato que solo miraba com terror de que ese monstruo no hubiese muerto-

-Minato grito- desalojen el lugar! Y detengan el combate! -mientras usaba el trueno volador sobre Naruto cargando un Rasengan pero Naruto agarro a Minato del brazo y lo estampo contra el suelo-

-Gai usando la cuarta puerta y Kakashi usando su sharingan se lanzan contra el Jinchuriki-

-Naruto empezo un combate de Taijutsu contra Gai que claramente estaba siendo vencido ya que Kakashi y Minato tambien entro en el combate-

 **-Unas horas despues estaba Naruto frente al consejo, Minato, los Anbus de confianza de Minato, Danzo, Sarutobi y los de Raiz de confianza de Danzo-**

-Mikoto hablo seriamente- Minato pense que las Jinchutikis del Kyubi eran tus hijas...

-Todos asintieron todos menos Danzo y Sarutobi que ya lo sabian-

-Bueno mis hijas no son Jinchurikis... Ni el tampoco ya que en el sellado el murio y el Kyubi tomo su cuerpo...

-Sarutobi y Danzo solo suspiraron sabiendo la verdad-

-Entonces por que no lo matamos y ya?

-No creo que sea posible ya que ese monstruo tiene una regeneracion exageradamente alta...

-Hiashi suspiro- entonces si matarlo no es posible por que no lo encerramos?

-Todos sonrieron ante la propuesta excepto Gai, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Danzo y Tsunade ya que esta ultima salto muy molesta sabiendo la verdad ya que Hiruzen le conto la verdad y tambien extrañamente Minato ya que algo dentro de el no queria que ese chico no fuera a la carcel-

-Todos votaron pero la mayoria gano y Naruto fue llevado a la carcel caundo llegaron a la carcel bajaron niveles cuantos mas niveles bajaban mas peligrosos eran los reclusos asta que llegaron al nivel de los renegados de rango S y lo llevaron a una "celda" si eso se le podia llamar una... Y le metieron dentro-

 **-Carcel-**

-Naruto solo miraba a su alrededor solo era una cueva sin luz caian gotas de agua del techo y naruto estaba sentado en el suelo de roca con las manos y los pies con cadenas-

 **-Konoha-**

-Hiruzen no puedo permitir que encierren a el pobre Naruto en ese lugar hace tiempo alli para ver a un recluso y eso no era una carcel eso es un matadero... Esas celdas solo son cuevas con unos barrotes de entrada... -Dijo Danzo serio-

-Ya pero no podemos hacer nada es una orden de Minato y el consejo ya que a ti y a mi nos han hechado para no poder dar problemas...

 **-Carcel-**

-Los dias pasaban y Naruto estaba encerrado comia cuatro veces a la semana y si seguia vivo era por que Kurama le mantenia vivo con su Chakra por que a diario llegaban los carceleros a darle una paliza de muerte al rubio con lanzas kunais y katanas-

-Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo bajo el estaba un charco de su propia sangre llevava casi un año alli y ya tenia una barba que tapaba toda su cara junto a su pelo mirando con una mirada perdida al suelo ya que no se podia mover por el eterno dolor que cada segundo sufria cada herida que tenia en su cuerpo-

 **-Unos meses despues-**

-Un carcelero llego y habrio la puerta metio a una chica a la celda y cerro con fuerza- que te valla bien con el monstruo! Jajajajaja -reia el carcelero-

-La chica solo miraba con miedo a Naruto ya que por lo que dijo el carcelero y por que creia que ya estaba muerto-

-Naruto miraba a la bella joven quizas dos años mayor que el ya que tenia 14 años fijandose que parecia una Uchiha cosa que le sorprendio ya que solo recordaba que los unicos supervivientes fueron Mikoto Uchiha madre de Itcahi, Tsuya Uchiha hermana de Shisui, Izumi Uchiha hermana de Itachi , Sasuke Uchiha hermano de Itachi y Nao Uchiha novia de Itachi-

-La chica se soprendio ya que el chico giro la vista mirando la- O-oye estas vivo?...

-Naruto suspiro- si... Si que estoy vivo -dijo Naruto con voz ronca-

-La chica se sorprendio por la voz del chico y que por su estado fisico era la de un niño- c-como te llamas?

-es de mala educacion preguntar el nombre de una persona sin presentarse... -dijo el rubio serio-

-Hibana, Hibana Uchiha -dijo la chica seria-

-Naruto, Naruto Sarutobi -dijo Naruto sin dejar su seriedad- pense que no quedarian mas Uchihas despues de la masacre del clan Uchiha...

-Masacre del clan Uchiha? De que hablas? -dijo Hibana seriamente ya que no creia lo que decia-

-Hace cuatro años el clan Uchiha fue exterminado por Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui desde ese dia Itachi fue denominado criminal de rango S... Ya que Shisui fallecio en la mision... -dijo Naruto con dolor en sus palabras-

-Hibana grito angustiaday con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo tembloroso- eso no puede ser verdad! Itachi-Nii y Shisui-Nii nunca arian eso son demasiado buenos para hacer eso! No me mientas...No lo hagas por favor... No lo hagas... -llorando-

-Naruto trago saliva ya que lo que estaba apunto de contar lo sintio en su carne ya que estubo alli- no lo hago es la verdad yo desearia que no lo fuera... Hace cinco años el clan Uchiha queria dar un golpe de estado contra Konoha pero el consejo para evitar acabar con el clan llamaron a Itachi y a Shisui para evitar eso y les habian dicho que si quieren unirse a su clan y morir junto a su clan o acabar con el y salvar a las personas que aman y evitar muertes de inocentes ellos aceptaron duramente ya que no sabrian como arian para matar a sus seres queridos asi que una noche se armaron de valor y lo hicieron empezaron la matamza pero antes de terminar Raiz traiciono a Danzo ya que este se negava a matar al clan ya que el cambio por alguien...Pero antes de ir se Shisui y Itachi fueron rodeados junto a los ultimos supervivientes pero alguien les ayudo pero esa persona perdio un ojo -echando su mano a su ojo transplantado de Shisui- pero el Yondaime llego peleando contra Raiz y los Uchihas junto a esa persona pero conseguimos sobrevivir y Itachi escapo como criminal rango S perseguido por las cinco grandes naciones...

-Hibana trago saliva mientras lloraba despues de escuchar eso- por que? Por que tuvo que pasar esto... Siempre pasa esto?

-No lo se pero esto es lo que pasa siempre ya que somos shinobis... Y que hiciste para acabar aqui?

-pues hace diez años mis padres eran unos shinobis renegados de rango S y tuvieron una hija y unos Anbus de Konoha los mataron pero como tenian una hija pues por ser hija de unos criminales me encerraron en la carcel con solo seis años y llevo diez años aqui...

-eres la unica Uchiha aqui? -pregunto Naruto algo triste y con odio hacia la aldea-

-No... Tambien hay un chico de tu edad que llevara casi seis años aqui... Se llama Atsushi Uchiha

-Ya veo...

-Y tu que haces aqui? -pregunto la Uchiha-

-al igual que tu haber nacido con algo que yo no pedi... -suspiro- pero no me arrepiento de tenerle dentro de mi ya que el para mi es como mi padre...

-a que te refieres? -curiosa-

-a que soy un Jinchuriki...

-T-tienes un Bijuu dentro de ti? -temblorosa-

-Wow pense que me llamarias monstruo... -dijo sarcasticamente-

-por que deberia hacerlo?

-incluso mis padres me abandonaron y mis propias hermanas me hicieron la vida un infierno cuando apenas tenia cuatro años ya que vivia en la calle entre la basura...

-Hibana no pudo evitar abrazar al adolorido rubio- perdon, perdon por recordarte eso... -dijo la Uchiha llorando-

-No te preocupes eso es cosa del pasado... Ahora es lo que importa...

-el ahora importa? si ahora estas siendo torturado, olvidado y alimentandote peor que a un animal... -dijo al Uchiha con odio en sus palabras hacia la aldea-

-Naruto suspiro- bueno esa es mi vida se que no es la mejor... Pero podria ser peor...

-peor? Peor como! Como se puede esto empeorar tu situacion?! Que tus padres te odien que tus propias hermanas te hagan la vida un infierno? Que ahora estes en la carcel por algo que tu no hiciste?

-ya lo se pero que hago? No puedo hacer nada... No es mi culpa soy un monstruo creado y a la vez odiado por mis padres... -sin poder evitar dejar caer las lagrimas de esos ojos celestes como el cielo-

-La Uchiha abrazaba al rubio mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas- yo estare a partir de ahora para ayudarte para siempre...

-los meses pasaban y los dos se hicieron los mejores amigos y por suerte para ellos les cambiaron de celdas gracias a Sarutobi y Danzo que siempre hablaban por cartas con el rubio-

-Naruto y Hibana junto a Atsushi estaban comiendo en el comedor de la carcel los tres se habian hecho amigos ya que hacian misiones para matar de rango B para arriba eran puras misiones suicidas gracias a eso naruto se corto el pelo y se afeito la barba hacia ejercicio a diario para retomar el fisico que perdio en ese lugar pero aun eran criminales y estaban en una mision de rango A cerca de la aldea de la Ola pero en un puente estaban Haku y Zabuza peleando contra Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruko y Sakura-

-Cuando Kakashi estaba apunto de atravesar a Haku Hibana salvo a la chica golpeando al peliblanco con una patada naruto llego y le dijo a Zabuza en el oido-

-En tres años nos encontraremos aqui... Ahora vallanse y dejen al idiota de gato ya lo matamos... Queremos de tu ayuda Zabuza Momochi...

-Zabuza asintio con la cabeza y se llevo a Haku con el-

-quienes son ustedes? -pregunto Kakashi-

-eso no le incumbe... Kakashi el ninja copia... Si se mete en nuestros planes lo mataremos... -dijo Atsushi seriamente ya que los tres estabamos tapados por mascaras-

-Asi los tres se fueron en un torbellino de ojas-

-Haku miraba curiosa a Zabuza- Zabuza-sama quienes eran ellos?

-No lo se Haku... Pero los tres se acercaban al nivel de Kakashi no me gustaria pelear contra ellos y menos ser su enemigo...

-El tiempo seguio pasando Naruto y Hibana se volvieron novios y Atsushi era el mejor amigo del rubio-

-Hibana y Naruto estaban en su celdas como siempre encadenados pero un fatidico dia-

-un carcelero entro a la celda con una lanza y una cara muy tetrica- Hibana Uchiha?

-La chica trago saliva- s-si?

-Naruto ya sabia que iba a pasar y empezo a intentar a liberarse y a tirar de las barras que lo atravesaban pero no podia escapar por la falta de chakra-

-el hombre se acerco a la Uchiha esta se intentaba alejar del hombre inutilmente este agarro su lanza y atraveso el corazon de la Uchiha que gritaba mientras se asfixiaba en su propia sangre-

-Naruto gritaba- Hibana! No! Por favor ella no! -Naruto tiraba de las cadenas mientras lloraba y su ojo se volvia rojo y las tres aspas giraban violentamente mientras tomaban otra forma asi convirtiendose en el Mangekyo Sharingan- Bastardo!

-Hibana caia muerta en un charco de sangre y el hombre se llevaba su cuerpo-

-todo esto fue visto por una serpiente blanca que escapaba del lugar-

-Naruto gritaba del dolor y la desesperacion por perder a su unico amor- No! Por que?! Que hizo ella! Por que tubo que pasar por esta vida?! -Naruto sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesi y sus pupilas se rasgaban- Juro que matare al consejo...

 **-un año despues-**

-Atsushi y Naruto estaban en la sala del Hokage escuchando a Minato-

-Escuchen... Si se quieren ganar su libertad tendran que salvar a Konoha ya que Ichibi esta atacando a la aldea en el examen Chunin y nuestros Anbus no pueden hacer nada...

-Naruto recordo a Shino, Gai, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Danzo, Shara, Lee y los dueños de Ichiraku- esta bien lo are...

-los dos salieron tras el Ichibi cuando llegaron vieron a todos asustados, muchos estaban muertos otros heridos y algunos peleaban contra el Bijuu-

-(Kurama-sensei quien es el?-

- **El es mi hermano menor Shukaku o mejor llamado por Ichibi...parece que su sello esta mal puesto y se volvio loco... Tenemos que pararle ahora...**

-Atsushi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan- estas listo Naruto?

-Activo mi Mangekyo Sharingan junto al chakra del Kyubi de tres colas- Vamos!

-Naruto salto sobre el Ichibi con un Odama Rasengan incrustrandole en el suelo para despues ver un Susano'O de color Naranja agarrando la cabeza del Bijuu mientras que este sacaba pinchos de arena del suelo y lanzaba a varios metros al Susano'O de Atsushi y a Naruto le golpeaba con su cola-

-Naruto hizo sellos de manos se mordio su dedo y trazo los kanjis de Zorro en el suelo- Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -una gran nube de polvo aparecio y bajo naruto un zorro de nueve colas bastante mas grande que el Ichibi- estas listo Kurama-sensei?

-Todos se asustaron no por el hecho de que era el Kyubi sino que ahora habian dos Bijuus-

-Minato asustado mando a todos huir-

- **No me subestimes mocoso!** -Kurama lanzo una Bijuudama a Shukaku golpenadole y arrogandole varios metros de el-

-Shukaku se levantaba algo adolorido- **ese poder? Esa actitud dominante y malhumorada? No cabe duda...Es**

 **Kurama-Nii... Que haces fuera si tu contendor esta tambien fuera he maldito zorro?!**

-Kurama con una vena palpitando en la frente- **aquien llamas zorro? Y a eso es que el mocoso me libero del sello...** -saltando sobre el Ichibi y mordiendo su cuello-

-El Ichibi golpea con su cola a Kurama sin darse cuenta que Naruto lo aplastaba contra el suelo con un Odama Rasengan y Atsushi lo agarraba del cuello y lo ratraba hacia adelante mientras detrozaba el suelo siendo arrastrado por el Susano'O-

-Kurama pisaba la cabeza de Shukaku y le decia- **Shukaku... Vuelve al interior de ese chico nosotros te liberaremos del sello y podras llevarte bien no por nada lleva toda su vida ese chico sufriendo por tu culpa seguro que el viejo hubiera querido eso..**

- **Tienes razon... Porfavor no tarden mucho ya que este sello malpuesto es muy molesto...**

- **Tardaremos un par de meses en ir a por ti mientras hazte amigo de ese mocoso llamado Gaara...** -Kurama desaparecio en una nube de humo-

-Shukaku entro en el cuerpo de Gaara dejando a este insconsciente-


	8. Capitulo 8: La creación de las sombras

**Capitulo 8: La creacion de las sombras**

-Naruto y Atsushi estaban en despacho del Hokage hablando con Minato-

-Yondaime-Sama queremos dejar esta aldea aun que eso significa que seamos enemigos de las cinco grandes naciones...Esta aldea nos a hecho mucho daño y queremos dejarla, si llegase a negar tendriamos que irnos por las malas y no queremos eso a si que por favor no nos hagas mancharnos mas las manos de lo que ya lo hemos hecho... -dijo naruto con mucha seriedad-

-esta bien tienen dos horas para marcharse...Apartir de este momento son dos criminales de rango S asi que tengan cuidado -termina de rellenar unos documentos-

-Esta bien... -los dos desaparecen en una nube de humo-

-Los dos estaban saliendo de la aldea con dos sacos con sus cosas dentro, cuando por fin salieron empezaron a saltar de arbol en arbol en camino a Sunagakure-

-Cuando llegamos al desierto-

-Atsushi ponte esto! -le lanza una capa negra que le cubre toda la espalda y la cabeza tapando su rostro selo pone al igual que naruto un dia despues llegan a Suna-

-En las puertas de Suna entran siendo parados por unos Chunin-

-Chunin de Suna- quienes son ustedes?

-Somos unos viajeros que por el calor queremos pasar unos dias aqui...

-El chunin asiente y les deja pasar aun con la duda-

-Naruto y Atsushi caminan por Suna hacia la carcel usando un Henge asi pasando entre los carceleros y los shinobis asta entrar dentro de la carcel los dos bajaban niveles dandose de lo podrido que estaba ese lugar recordando la carcel de Konoha cuando llegaron a la ultima sala encontraron un pasillo y todo el suelo manchado de sangre seca-

-todas las aldeas estan iguales de podridas... Salvemos a Gaara y vallamos a por Zabuza y a por Haku...

-Atsushi asentia con la cabeza mientras llegavan a la celda con menos luz hay estaba un Gaara atravesado por unas barras que absorvian su chakra y encadenado Atsushi rompio las cadenas con su katana y Naruto le quito las barras-

-Gaara les miraba con un instinto asesino- podrian hacer algo con mi sello?

-Levantate la camisa...

-Gaara lo hizo-

-Naruto hizo unos sellos mientras susurraba algo y mordia su pulgar ponia su mano sobre el sello y giraba esta haciendo que el sello desapareciese-

-Ya esta hecho... Ahora vallamonos antes de que nos atrapen... -mientras decia eso salian de la prision cuando estaban saliendo se encontrarom con el Kazekage y a un gran numero de Shinobis-

-donde crees que vas Gaara? -dijo el Kazekage-

-Me voy con mis nuevos amigos...No quiero estar en un lugar donde estuve casi toda mi vida encarcelado por algo que tu mismo me hiciste y creaste... -dijo Gaara con odio en sus palabras-

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte escapar... -Dos manos gigante de piedra aparecieron a los lados aplastando a los tres pero antes de caer una mano esqueletica de un chakra naranja aparecia aguantando a las dos manos de roca-

-entre el humo se veia una caja torafica cubriendo a los tres y aun Atsushi con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado-

-Naruto estaba sujetando un Rasen-Shuriken que lo lanza contra el Kazekage para asi este tener que esquivarlo y asi desacer el Jutsu Doton-

-Los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo-

-Naruto y Gaara hicieron un Kage Bunshin para luego los clones ser poseidos por los dos Bijuus-

-Shukaku miraba a los tres- **Ahora donde iremos mocosos?**

-Ahora iremos al pais de la ola a por dos compañeros... -dijo naruto-

-Los cinco caminaron asta llegar a un pueblo en mitad del desolado desierto alli compraron unas tunicas negras al estilo akatsuki pero con capucha y en vez de usar las nubes habian otros logos por ejemplo Naruto tenia un zorro, Gaara tenia un tejon con apariencia de shukaku, Atsushi tenia tres Tomoes pero todos lod logos eran de color rojo pero en lo que los tres tenian lo mismo era una mascara que cubria su cara y en su espalda esta escrito en kanjis "Los Maestros de las Sombras" en color rojo en su mascara ponia el nombre de un animal Naruto, Fox, Gaara, Badger , Atsushi, Panther cuando se lo pusieron caminaron durante casi dos dias asta llegar lejos de las afueras de Takigakure-

-Llegaremos en dos dias cuando lo hagamos uno de ellos es muy peligroso es uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi asi que vamos a intentar no buscar muchos problemas.. -Naruto escucho algo a lo lejos-

-escucharon eso verdad? -dijo Gaara haciendo que los dos asintieran con la cabeza-

-Vamos a ver quien hizo eso... -dijo Atsushi-

-los tres desparecieron por su velocidad cuando llegaron vieron un grupo de quince Chunin y cuatro Jounin escoltando a una chica mas o menos de su edad morena de ojos naranjas y pelo verde-

-Shinobi tiraba de las cadenas- mas rapido no tenemos todo el dia! Date prisa maldito monstruo!

-Gaara tu te encargas de separar a los shinobis de la niebla de ella y tu Atsushi tu la desencadenas y yo me encargo de que no hagan nada raro... -Los dos asienten con la cabeza desapareciendo-

-Gaara puso sus manos en el suelo haciendo aparecer unos pinchos alrededor de la chica para atravesar a los shinobis haciendo que estos se separen de ella-

-Atsushi aparece frente a la chica y la desata la carga subiendola a su hombro y alejarla del lugar-

-Naruto estaba sobre los shinobis haciendo unos sellos de manos- Katon, Dai Endan! -la bala de fuego golpeo el suelo mandando a volar con quemaduras a los shinobis de Takigakure-

-Los cuatro ya estaban lejos de los shinobis de la niebla sentados en una hoguera-

-Ustedes quienes son? -pregunto la peliverde-

- **Oye mocosa dos de los que estan hay son jinchurikis al igual que tu... Pero no se cuales de mis dos hermanos estan dentro de ellos se que el pelirojo se que el hermano que este dentro de el es mas debil que yo pero el rubio se que es mas poderoso que yo y mas poderoso que yo y solo hay dos mas podersos que yo...** -dijo el insecto gigante-

-(Ya veo... Gracias Choumei)

- **Oye cachorro parece que esa chica es un Jinchuriki al igual que tu y parece que Shukaku ya se dio cuenta...**

-(Gracias Kurama -sensei... Tengo que saber si esa chica quiere venir con nosotros...)

-Yo soy Naruto Sarutobi, el es Atsushi Uchiha y el es Gaara... Y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Fuu, ustedes son Jinchurikis?

- **Parece que la mocosa esa habla con su Bijuu tambien...** -dijo Kurama con una sonrisa-

-Si... Solo yo y Gaara...

-De quienes son Jinchurikis? -pregunto Fuu intrigada-

-Yo soy Jinchuriki de Shukaku-sensei -dijo Gaara con su expresion fria-

-Yo soy Jinchuriki de Kurama-sensei -dijo naruto con una sonrisa-

- **Jajajajajajaja** -Choumei reia dentro de Fuu sin parar- **Asi que Kurama-Nii y Shukaku los entrenaron, no me lo creo jajajajajaja**

-el insecto no dejaba de reir-

-(Quienes son Shukaku y Kurama?)

- **Mocosa esos dos de hay son los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa, y del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze,** **Gaara es el Jinchuriki de Shukaku o mejor conocido como** **Ichibi, El Suna no Kenshin** , **Naruto es el Jinchuriki de Kurama o mejor conocido como Kyubi no Kitsune...Ahora te quedo claro?** -Dijo el insecto divertido por la cara de la chica despues de escuchar hijos de Kages y del Kyubi-

-Fuu murburaba- K-kyubi...H-hijos de los Yondaimes Hokage y Kazekage...

-pasa algo Fuu? -pregunto Naruto-

-Son los hijos de Rasa y Minato?

-como sabes eso? -prengunto Gaara-

-es lo que me dijo Choumei...

-Ya veo a si que el siete colas es tu Bijuu... -dijo Gaara seriamente-

-Bueno ya es tarde mañana saldremos hacia Nami no Kuni... -Naruto se tumbo en una rama de un arbol y se durmio-

 **-Al dia siguiente-**

-Naruto junto a Gaara, Atsushi y Fuu estaban cerca de Nami no Kuni cuando llegaron a el puente donde ocurrio el combate de hace tres años alli estaban Zabuza y Haku-

-Hola Naruto... -dijo Zabuza serio-

-Hola Zabuza -dijo naruto-

-quienes son ellos? -mirando a los tres acompañantes-

-ellos son mis tres compañeros...

-esta bien y para que me necesitas?

-sencillo quiero crear una banda de mercenarios para conseguir dinero y restaurar cierto pais para poder vivir en paz

-Sueñas muy a lo grande, lo sabes verdad mocoso?

-lo se pero eso no deberias quejarte a la persona que te humillo y te salvo el trasero...

-Zabuza mascullo entre dientes- maldito mocoso...

-Naruto sonrio- bueno como vas a ser parte de esta organizacion tendras que conocer a nuestros senseis... Verdad Gaara-kun y Fuu-chan -dijo esto con una voz divertida-

-los dos asintieron para despues morder sus pulgares para despues hacer sellos de manos- Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -tres explosiones de humo aparecieron dejando ver a tres enormes bestias-

- **Pero mira quien tenemos aqui... Si es el gran Zabuza Momochi jajajajaja** -reia Shukaku-

- **Callate ya maldito tejon!** -Kurama golpeo con su puño en la cabza de Shukaku-

- **por que me golpeas maldito Kurama!** -Shukaku se quejaba-

-Todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente a los dos Bijuus pelear-

- **Traquilos esos dos siempre fueron asi...Incluso frente al viejo** -dijo con una gota de sudor Choumei-

-despues de una pelea de varias horas termino y los shinobis se fueron a un hotel del lugar asi pasaron la noche-


	9. Capitulo 9: El Reclutamiento

**Capítulo 9: El Reclutamiento**

-Naruto despertaba con un dolor terrible de cabeza aun recordaba las voces que daban los dos Bijuus mientras peleaban por una tontería- Ayer fue una completa locura... -dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba su habitación, para después vestirse y bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, mientras bajaba se encontró con todos-

-Buenos dias Naruto... -dijo Gaara serio-

-Buenos dias Gaara -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Buenos dias -decian todos mientras iban llegando-

-Todos se sentaron a desayunar-

 **-Una hora después todos estaban fuera caminando-**

-Naruto miraba puestos de ropa y esas cosas pero se pararon a escuchar la conversación de dos aldeanos-

-Ya lo escuchaste?

-El que? que paso?

-Al parecer unos Shinobis renegados se an juntado y estan capturando Jinchurikis no se para que pero se que se hacen llamar Akatsuki...

-de momento se sabe que han dado a caza al Mizukage Kagura... Roshi, Utakata, Han... van cuatro si siguen así acabarán con un todos los Jinchurikis...

-Naruto suspiro- esto puede ser peligroso ya que ahora estamos en el punto de mira de esos akatsukis...

-Bueno, siempre podemos pelear -dijo serio Atsushi-

-Si...es mas, tengo algo que resolver con esos Akatsuki, bueno con uno de sus miembros -dijo Zabuza serio-

-Pues vallamos a por los Jinchurikis restantes... -dijo Naruto-

-cuales quedan?... -pregunto Haku-

-por lo que me a dicho Kurama-sensei son los Jinchurikis del Matatabi, Gyuki... y los dos estan en la aldea de la nube custodiados por el Raikage... será difícil -suspiro Naruto-

-Pues vamos antes de que lleguen los Akatsukis... -dijo Fuu entusiasta-

-Todos se dirigieron hacia la aldea de la nube a gran velocidad ya que no podían perder el tiempo-

 **-Dos dias despues-**

-ya es encontraban en la aldea de la nube-

-Asi que aquí hay dos Jinchurikis? -dijo Gaara-

-Eso parece... -dijo Atsushi pero algo le sorprendió una ave blanca volva sobre sus cabezas que se dirigía hacia donde ellos iban en esa ave estaban montados cuatro hombres con unos trajes negros y unas nubes rojas y una gran marioneta, uno era un rubio con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, otro era un hombre con apariencia de tiburón y una espada cubierta de vendas a su espalda, un hombre joven de tez blanca ojos negros y pelo del mismo color y un hombre con una máscara que le cubría la cara de color naranja-

-Naruto automáticamente los identifico- Son ellos... -para después escuchar una explosión y escuchar un rugido-

-todos entraron mirando la escena era una especie de pulpo con brazos y cara de toro mientras que protegía aún chica rubia que estaba asustada-

-Deidara sonreía- Hoy verán una explosión del mejor arte! -de sus manos lanzaba bolas de arcilla explosiva mientras que Gyuki intentaba protegerse con sus tentáculos-

-Kisame habia quitado las vendas de Samehada para hacer que la espada muerda uno de los tentaculos para tirar de el con fuerza arrancandolo y hacer que el Bijuu gimiera de dolor para despues saltar y alejarse, para ver a un Itachi con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado y el ojo izquierdo cerrado mientras estaba sangrando, para despues abrir el ojo y unas llamas negras prenden sobré el Bijuu* Amaterasu!

-Gyuki intentaba apagar las llamas negras mientras que su estatura se va perdiendo y empieza a volver a su forma humana-

-Sasori lanzo su aguijón contra Killer B pero antes de tocarle unas manos de arena habian agarrado al aguijón para después lanzar a volar al marionetista-

-Atsushi hacia sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu! -la gran esfera de fuego calcinó la marioneta haciendo salir al verdadero Sasori-

-Malditos... -mascullaba entre dientes muy molestó-

-Itachi se sorprendió al ver a Naruto- Naruto...

-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su sensei- Itachi-sensei...

-Kisame sonrió al mirarlos- pero mira todos los Jinchurikis tenemos aquí... el Kyubi, Ichibi, Shichibi, Hachibi, Nibi...

-Naruto hizo sellos de manos* Futon, Renkudan! -la bala de aire golpeo a la espada de Kisame ya que se protegió con ella-

-Atsushi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan- Itachi...

-Itachi miraba a Atsushi con seriedad- dónde esta Hibana?

-Ella murió... la mataron esos malditos de Konoha... -dijo con veneno en sus palabras-

-Ya veo... bueno pues... Kisame hay en ese grupo a un Jinchuriki que no le pondré un dedo encima... -dijo Itachi serio-

-Kisame apunto con Samehada hacia Itachi- nos estás traicionando?

-Itachi solo se convirtió en cuervos y aparece al lado de Naruto- No... no os estoy traicionando ya que siempre estuve con Naruto -dijo serio-

-Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Killer B y Yugito Nii ya estaban sobre una nube de arena detras de Gaara-

-Atsushi, Naruto y Itachi hicieron sellos de manos-

-Naruto absorbió aire- Futon, Renkudan! -naruto lanzó la bala de aire contra Sasori-

-Itachi solo lanzó un gran dragón de Agua- Suiton, Suiryudan no jutsu! -el gran dragón gopeo a Deidara-

-Atsushi absorbió aire- Katon, Dai Endan! -la bala de fuego golpea a Kisame-

-Tobi se puso detras de sus compañeros con el Mangekyo Sharingan y se los lleva en el Kamui haciendo que los ataquas choquen contra un muro-

-Atsushi gruño molestó- escaparon...

-Bueno todo no es malo ahora tenemos a dos nuevos compañeros y a Itachi-Nii -sonrio Naruto-

-Itachi alzo una ceja por su nuevo mote- mmm... -suelta un suspiro-

-Bueno vamos al hotel ya que por lo que veo Itachi-sensei y los otros dos estan heridos... -dijo Atsushi caminando-

-Todos asintieron caminando hacia el hotel-

 **-La dia siguiente-**

-todos habían despertado y estaban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel-

-Yugito Nii miraba a Naruto- y ustedes son Jinchurikis?

-Si... bueno menos Zabuza, Haku que son mercenarios y renegados de la aldea de la niebla y Itachi un criminal de rango S y Atsushi otro criminal de rango S ya que son de los últimos Uchihas... Gaara, Fuu y yo somos Jinchurikis y somos criminales de rango S desde que Suna y Kokoha nos declaró la guerra por huir de nuestras aldeas, y ustedes que aran? se unirán a nosotros o dejaran que su aldea entre en peligro por los Akatsuki...

-Killer B estaba detras de ellos- Yea!... el poderoso Killer B ira con vosotros a si que no temáis ya que con Killer B todos los enemigos terminan en un pozo... Yea! -dijo usando una base de rap, para después sacar una libreta y apuntar la frase-

-Todos suspiraron-

-Bueno ahora tendremos que ganar dinero... -dijo Gaara-

-Ya encontre una manera muy util -dijo Naruto sonriendo-

-Cual? -pregunto Killer B-

-Ahora que todos somos renegados y seremos puntos de mira muy importantes entre las aldeas y Akatsuki de primer lugar deberemos mejorar nuestras habilidades y solucionar los problemas por ejemplo que los dos Uchihas poco a poco estan perdiendo la vista -dijo mirando a Itachi y Atsushi- y mejorar nuestras relaciones con nuestros Bijuus si queremos mejorar nuestras capacidades... y como ultimo sobre pasar nuestros limites como Shinobis -dijo Naruto con un semblante serio-

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a por alguien que Naruto seguro que se alegrara de saber que estas bien -dijo Itachi con una sonrisa casi invisible-

-No...no puede ser -dijo Naruto casi llorando- tu dijiste que el murió...

-El no murio solo perdió sus dos ojos...pero suerte mia ese tal Tobi tenía varios ojos de experimentacion con Sharingan de la masacre asi que esta descansando en una base secreta... -Dijo Itachi serio- ahora iremos hacia La aldea de la lluvia bueno... hacia las afueras

-Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha-


End file.
